Offences Outrages and Overdue Assessment
by IamTheBlaze
Summary: Welcome back to the mystical magical sequal to Bows Brothers and Broken hearts. Jex Stark is back and better than ever with her brother and the avengers. Join her as she narrates her life and ask the tough questions. IE. Why am I AWAKE? and yes my summaries do suck,
1. Prologue

**Welcome Back, as per usual I don't own the avengers. **

My life is awesome

Be Jealous.

If you haven't yet figured out I'm a Stark, heir to a million dollar company and not just any Stark, I am Jessica Stark, the girl who was called the Marie Antoinette of her time, and to that said say idiots, I'm not French, I've also been called an angel of death and my personal favourite. Satan's Barbie. If you've been living under a rock for the past year of my amazing life, you will still have no doubt heard about my adventures with the world's 'mightiest' hero's or as I call them the world's most miserable hag's. Jokes. The avengers are okay, well with the acceptation of Thor. He annoys the hell out of me. As well as being the heir to a million dollar company I'm also half of the hottest couple in the world. Yep you heard right, Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton. Possibly one of the hottest guys in the world Loves ME. Yeah I know right. You wish you had my life. But my life isn't all amazing boyfriends and annoying co-workers. There is some work involved, I still do go to school, 'sometimes' and I get thrown into my office at Stark industries once a WEEK. But most of my time I spend either catching criminals or hanging in the lab with my older brother Tony, See Tony and have what you would call a 'special,' relationship. Were both hated by 70% of the population, and have a slightly unhealthy obsession with

Metal. When our parents died he was the ripe old age 18 and me myself was the adorable age of 6 Tony was the only thing that kept my world of miniature flying barbie doll cars and weekly field trips to the arc reactor alive. As you can tell, I didn't have the most 'normal childhood.' But it still was pretty great. I know I seem like a bit of a Jerk at the moment, but let's face it. Your not born a true Stark without it. Or at least that's what we tell ourselves to cover our deep insecurities. That there was provided by my therapist, it was her idea to start this horrific journal of the days of my awesome life. I'll probably do it for a few months, publish it, star in the movie and donate half the proceeds to charity. The only reason I have to see a therapist is because the avengers self proclaimed boss 'Nick Fury' thinks it would be good for me. Well that and Tony bribed me with all hours uninterrupted access to the Stark Industries arc reactor and laboratories. And Hawkeye may have thrown his two cents worth in as well.

So That's my life so far. I gotta go, Hawkeye's calling me, I must save the Chinese before Cap throws it out and forces me to eat broccoli again.

But before I leave I return to my first question.

You Jealous yet?

Answer: Of course you are.

**And so the sequel to Bows Brothers and Broken Hearts begins. I know it kind of sucks but it does get better. **

**Promise, **


	2. Thirty Centimeters,

"Ms. Stark," I grinned looking up as I heard my name,

"Ally," I grinned at the blonde SHIELD agent.

"I've got some friends waiting for you outside." I jumped up throwing my books into my bag and ran out of the classroom. Ignoring Ally's bell like laugh as I pushed through the main doors and across the parking lot. I jumped.

"Jex!" Hawkeye caught me spinning me around, I bought my lips to his. It had been almost a month since we had last seen each other and I'd missed him terribly.

"Thirty centimetres kids." I grinned at my brother, resting my head on Hawkeye's chest.

"Thirty centimetres yourselves." I called as I saw him making out with Lyss. Hawkeye and I laughed as Ally stretched up and whispered in his ear. I pulled a face at Tony's expression.

"now that is a _very _good idea!"

"Get a room!" Hawk called grabbing my hand and leading me into the SHIELD van.

"Soo." I called as I rested my head on Hawkeyes shoulder, "Which evil dude is trying to take over the world this time?"

"Some guy called Damon Adams. " He shrugged at me,

"Damon Adams, Sounds ah" I paused, "scary." Tony laughed. "So is the whole team getting back together?"

"Yeah, Thor's on his way down soon." I grinned. I'd missed the team when we'd all gone our separate ways. Some more so than others, but that didn't stop me staring out the window every time I saw even a hint of lightning. I jumped out of the car.

"Cap!" I cried as I saw a Harley parked nonchalantly in front of Stark manor, ?" He grinned giving me a hug.

"Hey kiddo, how you been?"

"Good," I grinned pulling back, "Nice threads," I admired the modern leather jacket he had slung over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"Somehow these appeared on my door step with a note saying 'Wear them or else! Love J.'" I grinned,

"That note could have been from anybody,"

"Sup Brucey Wucy," Bruce and I began a complicated shake that combined hand twists and fistbumbs. I taught him how to do the handshake within a month of him beginning to live with us. "So all we gotta do is wait for the Old man to finally and show and we can kick some but."

"That's not exactly the way I would phrase it but technically yes." Cap laughed at me, I grinned grabbing Hawkeye's hand and dragging him into the house.

**Thanks to ccgg, your review is appreciated as always you rock :D**


	3. The god of thunder returns

**I've been threatened to update so I'm updating! **

I jolted awake as a loud clap thunder rang out. I laughed in bed for a moment listening to it ring out before realising what it meant. I threw the covers off and bolted down the stairs wrenching the front door open. My feet pounding against the concrete as I ran out to the front of the house. I grinned as I saw the shadowy figure falling out of the sky. The ground shuddered as he landed on one knee in front of me, I ran forward trowing my arms around him. Thor chuckled hugging me back.

"Did you miss me little girl?"

"What's to miss?" I asked grinning not breaking the hug.

"Lot's," Thor whispered in my ear. "Is the metal man awake?" I laughed at Thor's nickname for Tony.  
"No, everybody's asleep," I checked my watch yawning. It was 12:07am, a time when most ordinary people would be asleep.

"You humans and your sleep, it is unnecessary and wasteful."

"Right and what are the people of Azguard doing at 12:07am their time?" I asked.

"Sleeping," Thor admitted with a grin.

"How's Loki?" I asked leading him into the house.

"My father is keeping an eye on him, rets assured he will never bother earth again."

"That's good," I mumbled.

"You know where your room is right?" I asked heading towards the stairs.

"Yes, maiden?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me, tomorrow I have to give you twenty first centaury English lessons. "Thor laughed giving me a quick breezily hug.

"Goodnight,"

"Night Thor,"

"Jex get up!" Hawkeye jumped on me. I groaned as I rolled over. "I didn't want to have to do this," I yelped as he physically lifted me out of bed and carried me down the stairs despite my protests. Everybody laughed as Hawkeye gently placed me on a kitchen stool. He gave me a quick kiss before pulling away as Tony and Lyss walked in.

"Your still here?" I yawned as Cap placed some cereal in front of me, I nodded my thanks to tired to do much more.

"Yeah, I'm a part of the Avengers, I'm the kickass girlfriend." I raised an eyebrow shovelling cereal into my mouth. That was _not _going to go down well with Natasha.

"Where's the big fella?" I asked, "Still asleep." Cap nodded confused. I pushed my self of the stool and walked upstairs opening Thor's door.

"TORI WAKEY WAKEY!" I bellowed running in and jumping on his bed. Thor moaned and tossed me off. I winced as I hit the floor. "If I have to be awake then so do you!" I exclaimed pulling the sheets off the bed. Thor curled up into a ball as I laughed at his Jammies. They were a pair of Flannel PJ's with the Avengers Logo printed on them. Look's like Eric Sullivan had been right about portal delivery. Thor moaned again sitting up. He stared at me.

"Why?"

"It was a good Idea at the time," He jumped at me. I ran down the halls screaming Hawkeyes name at the top of my lungs. Hawkeye laughed as I flew into his arms an Irate Thor behind me,

"What did you do?" Hawkeye wrapped his arms around me as Thor stalked into the kitchen fury rolling off him in waves.

"I woke him up," I admitted.

"Then you may have deserved that," Hawkeye laughed kissing my head murmuring something that sounded like 'only you,'. I grinned giving him a quick kiss before heading up to have a shower.

**Chill Nagrom I'm just getting into the wing of things, they do get longer xD, ccgg awesome! And update! GACfan13 Awesome I'm more than happy to oblige, Nat-CatWoman thanks kitten, Arco11 ta. I'm glad you like it and I'll add more Cap remarks. Cyr911 awwww I wouldn't do it if it wasn't for the amazing reviewers reading them. Just remember you're always going to hold the title of first reviewer for the series! Booklover1498 ahhhhh I'm so scared! Lol I'm glad you like it. Kitty26998 ^.^**


	4. I HAVE A PLAN!

**I'm sorry I actually just lost all of my computer data hence the late update, **

"This, is Damon Adams, He believes that he, can take over the world." I yawned from my position against Hawkeyes shoulder, "Ms Stark," Fury glared at me from the screen. Over a thousand miles away and the man was _still _scary. "Am I boring you."

"Well, yeah kind of." I shrugged sitting up Hawkeyes arm still around my shoulder.

"Okay well forget my briefing, Go and save the world on your own!" The screen went black.

"We'll he obviously hasn't had his morning coffee." I shrugged.

"Come to think of it neither have you," Hawkeye informed me brining over a cup.

"Have I told you how much I LOVE you today!" I grinned at him ,

"No, You only every ever tell me you love me when I'm brining you things," He teased me gently.

"What can I say, Once a Stark always a Stark," he leaned down and I pushed forward kissing his lips. Tony walked past coughing. I pulled back. "Way to ruin the moment bro," I could hear him and Alyssa Laughing form the kitchen.

"So what are your plans for today?" Hawkeye asked me tucking a loose string of hair behind my ear.

"Well, I was thinking it could start like this," I motioned to his lips. "And Cary on from there,"

"mmm, I'm liking those plans," Hawkeye replied putting my coffee cup on the Table and kissing me as I lent backwards. I blushed pulling back as Bruce coughed from across the room.

"Man, Ruin the mood much." Hawkeye pulled back glaring at Bruce, I smiled apologetically at him pushing Hawkeye off me,

"Later," I replied to his puppy dog eyes. "Even I'm not prepared to make out in front of someone who lives here. Hawkeye scowled good naturedly at Bruce,

"We could always move to the bedroom," He grinned at me, I kissed his lips gently.

"You don't even want to know how many ways it's possible to spy on me in my room." He pouted at me as I got off the couch laughing. "Believe it or not, but I have a criminal to hunt down." I smiled at him heading down to the workshop. "Jarvis wakeup we got some work to do," I called thumbing in my code.

"Good Morning Ms. Stark, may I say how refreshing it is to see you awake at this hour." I laughed.

"I could have sworn Tony didn't program you for sarcasm. Okay here's the deal." I bought up the sets of screens around the lab, "I need you to access everything you got and find me some solid data about a guy called Damon Adams,"

"Is the Shield data base off limits?"

"Nope. In fact why don't you start there," I grinned booting up my laptop and began tapping James Martin into Google. Google automatically produced a page with several heading titled Damon James Martin.

"Look what we have here. " I murmured clicking on Facebook. A tip I'd picked up in school. When in doubt, check Facebook. I laughed as Facebook bought up a page with guy who claimed his hometown was Mars and his current location Miami. Sixteen years old and his job was apparently hacking for E.V.I.L. I grinned checking his photo's. He was cute I'd give him that, a spiking set of light brown hair complete with chocolate brown eyes. I checked the background. He was shirtless in front of a pool and just in the reflection you could see a two story house. I copies the picture over into Jarvis's files. "Jarvis when you've finished hacking shield find this for me please," I asked walking over to the fridge and grabbing a mars bar, after taking a bite of the sweet carmely goodness I reached out creating a new file on my private server. I called it SECRET.

"Working on a secret project are we Ma'am," Jarvis asked.

"Something like that," I mumbled. Placing the data I had found on Damon Adams into the folder.

"Okay Jarvis show me what you got!" I asked him as he bought his finding up in front of me. According to SHIELDS information Damon Adams, my Damon Oliver Adams was the right guy, unforunelty SHIELD had no location, no history and apparently his biggest no-no was hacking into the FBI. And this was who SHIELD wanted us to bring in? I sighed moving the info into my folder. And moved the folder to a portable device.

**booklover1498**** I'm glad you like it! I like it too, ccgg, Awesome! Can't wait till you update! :D CYR911 I can see your only a LITTLE proud of that lol xD**. Nat-CatWoman **Your enthusiasm is catching. Littlemissfrenomie Your awesome too. Arco111 Lol IKR glad you like it, Crazyblonde13 THANKS I'M thrilled you love it :D**


	5. That was wayy to easy,

**Ladies and Gentlemen, (if there are gentlemen readers?) What do you think of Batman and the green hornet guest appearing in a few chapters? Let me know, **

"Up and At 'em people," I called running through the house banging doors open. Always the polite little sister I knocked on Tony's door. "OI get up, it's time to get to work."

"We're coming," I closed my eyes as Alyssa opened the door. Like a zombie I walked across the hall and into Hawkeye's room.

"Come on Beautiful, Time to wake up." I jumped on top of him and started tickling him laughing as he groaned. Revenge was sweet. Hawkeye sat up and blinked at me.

"You awake? It's six am and you awake?" I grinned.

"Yes and I'm ready to work, now get that hot but out of bed and down stairs in five." I walked out as Tony called.

"I heard that," I laughed calling back.

"Yeah well I saw that!" I grinned skipping downstairs. "Okay Jarvis, time to go to work."

"Good morning Ms Stark." The entire wall of the lounge room disappeared becoming a computer workdesk.

"Jarvis, Call SHIELD and get Director Fury on a video call please." I jumped on the couch and waited.

"Ms. Stark." Fury looked at me "called to apologise?" Unlike the rest of the Avengers who had collapses onto the couch next to me in various states of dress, Fury was impeccably neat eye patch and all. My one question, Did that man ever sleep?

"Nope," I smiled at him sweetly. I've come to give you information. SHIELD didn't exactly have much on the mysterious Damon Adams…. So I did a little research." Fury glared at me. What, it's not like there w2as any point in denying that I'd been through SHIELDS security system again. He was going to see anyway. "Okay Full name Damon Oliver Adams, goes to Northreach High, lives at the Amborsia on second. Has Brown hair, Brown eyes, kind of like a young Channing Tatum and his worst offence is hacking into the FBI, two weeks ago. " I finished with a bow. Jarvis who had been showing pieces of evidence as I spoke stopped.

"Good work Ms. Stark," Fury grudgingly admitted. Everybody else looked kind of stunned, well everybody except Tony.

"You found all that out in a day?" Cap asked me,

"In two and a bit hours actually. It's called Facebook." Hawkeye, Natasha and Alyssa shrugged Thor and Cap just looked confused. I grinned. "A mythical place where social information is stored!" I waved my hands mysteriously as everybody laughed. Cap and Thor just scowled embarrassed. "So tell me," I looked at Fury, "Why on Earth are you looking for him?"

"Anyone at that age, who can hack that well needs to be on our watch list Ms. Stark." I raised an eyebrow.

"So what's the GURANA program." Fury looked pissed. I quickly filled everyone in. "It's basically a program where they round up all the worlds genius's feed them a whole bunch of energy drink and see what they can create." I looked at Fury. "Frankly I'm a little pissed that I wasn't even considered. But then again it may have something to do with the fact that my profile review looked at lot like Tony's." It was Natasha's turn to be glared at. "Yeah, it said something about me being spoiled, cocky, and not playing well with others."

"Are you really surprised Ms' Stark,"

"Don't change the subject," I snapped. "What do you want him for."

"We think he's related to the E.V.I.L project." Fury snapped I grinned.

"Thankyou for your co-operation. Jarvis," Jarvis wiped the screen. I looked at the others, "I don't know about you but that was _way _too easy!"

**Hello My lovlies I'm going to be super busy on Thursday and Friday so I'm updating earlyyyyyy! **

**Ccgg UPDATE WOMAN! Nat-CatWoman CALM DOWN WOMAN I know your anxious for the action but it's coming! ARCO111 the name kind of gives it away :D Also you're the best!Booklover I know right! Also I love books toooooo Crazy Blonde poor thing I feel for you. Haters of cross country UNTIE! **


	6. WERE NOT TOUCHING!

**Apologies, for the late up date and shout to readers in the USA! (A different area each chapter,)**

**And I have an awesome side story for you called, rules for living with the Avengers! Check it out! **

Previously on Armour, Adolescents and Avengers.

I looked at the others, "I don't know about you but that was way too easy!"

"What was too easy?" Cap stared at me,

"Fury spilling the beans, a fully trained spy with secrets spilling out of his... Ears is not going to crack to a quarter trained teenager with behavioural issues." Natasha nodded her agreement.

"She's right I should know, when it comes to Fury I've tried everything. He doesn't let anything slip unless he wants it too."

"Exactly," I smiled at her maybe Natasha wasn't as bad as I thought

"Even with your skill set" Nope she was still as bad as I thought Hawkeye as if reading my mind grinned at me. I smiled devilishly at him. Tony always the over protective brother coughed, I looked at him,

"We're not even touching!"

"In you mind you are,"

"I'm n... Okay maybe I am," I admitted. Tony laughed, Alyssa stretched out head in his lap. Hawkeye laughed, I grinned at him jumping on the couch between him and Thor.

"Sooo what's our game plan," I looked around. "You guys heard Fury, he obviously wants us to do something about Evil. So I say we extract him!" Hawkeye just looked at me,

"You have been playing way to much Splinter Cell," I shrugged, he was right.

"I say we find out more about E.V.I.L before rushing in and doing anything stupid." Cap looked pointedly at me. I sighed. Unlike with Tony I didn't care about having all the pieces on the table. I just rushed in head first just to see What was happening.

"He's right" Alyssa informed me, "But that doesn't stop us from doing recon!" I hi-fived her. Finally someone on my level.

"You... Won't be going any where, without me." Hawkeye breathed in my ear. I turned around and kissed him softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"And you wont be going anywhere alone with him!" Tony informed me placing a ruler between us. I just rolled my eyes. Hypocrite much.

"Won't we be a happy family," I muttered causing Thor to laugh,

"And you've forgotten the best part." He grinned at me. "I would never miss out on something like this!" I shoved him gently.

"Great brining a new sense to the phrase, Two's company but five's a party!" I rolled my eyes. Hawkeye chuckled.

"Come on it looks like we have work to do."

"Jarvis Honey," I called as I followed Hawkeye down to the Armoury, Iets visit our friends at S.H.I. again, find out what you can about something called the GURANA project." I grinned at Hawkeye as he opened the door. He laughed at me as I laughed manically seizing knife guards and thigh holsters.

"Sexy," Hawkeye commented as I began strapping the thigh holsters on and placed nine millimetre pistols in them,

"but they would go much better with a one of these," he passed me a thick leather belt.

"Mmm," I grinned stepping behind the curtain and began changing into my usual low slung black army pants and t-

shirt pairing it with a pair of thick black navy seal-type boots. I clipped the belt around my waist smiling as the holsters filled with cans of all kinds of bad stuff shone against the black, I fingered the blastic knives that hung on

the belt as I tied on the thigh straps depositing the guns firmly in them, to finish of the outfit I placed a black beret

with the silver avengers logo on my hair. I ripped back the curtain.

"You... Look... Gorgeous." Hawkeye grinned walking over and kissing my lips. "And extremely dangerous," he amended at my furious look. I grinned as he put his hands on my waist lifting me up and placing me on a bench.

"You like it?" I asked biting my lip saucily.

"l love it" I lent forward and pressed my lips against his breathing in his intoxicating smell. It was kind of like a mixture of wood, leather and spices. Only a hundred times more powerful, I smiled looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"What are you thinking about" he smiled at me resting his hand gently on my cheek.

"You," I replied putting my hand on his, I cursed as my phone vibrated with a text. Smiling apologetically I opened it. It was from Tony, it read 'Thirty centimetres, Love T.' l grinned raising my finger at the camera.

**MushroomKing98 Thankyou! You're the best! And I'm glad you love the prequel! Booklover awh thank-you! Lol Jex loves you too, and good luck! Guest, thanks for the review! Ccgg, YAY! Why the batman hate? Arco111, I'm not sure if he does? Crazyblonde…. You like cross country… Odd… But thanks for the review! **

**Now the next chapter might not make sense and this chapter might not either so drop me a line if there not and I'll fix it! **


	7. You have got to be kidding me

**I'm having a terrible day, so my writing isn't as amazing as usual, however don't judge me. This chapter does lead somewhere… **

**Eventually….**

**In the near future…..**

**Also. SHOUTOUT TO THE UK READERS! KUDOS TO THOSE WHO LIVE IN LONDON AND WHERE Harry Potter was filmed and also Stonehenge! **

"You have gotta be kidding me," I sighed down at the pinafore type dress that I was wearing. "This cannot possibly be the uniform."

"You look adorable," Ally sniggered as I finished pinning my tie.

"I look better than you," I motioned to the old fashioned grey trouser suit she was wearing.

"I don't see what's wrong with it, that was considered high fashion." Steve regarded Ally and I curiously. I cracked up as Ally leaned over to me and whispered,

"Back in my day," Steve shook his head before leaving the room. "C'mon we'd better get going," I straightened up following her out of the room. We were going to as I called it 'extract' Damon Adams for questioning. And as promised, it was an Avengers affair. I, much to Natasha's distaste I was going to be centre player in the team's plan. Ally and Steve were suited up and ready to play their role as my 'parents'. This being a sore point with Tony as he had been disqualified for the role because of the fact that he was famous. I only got my role because of my age and the fact that give me a pair of glasses a uniform and a set of ribbon and I became a whole different person. With the help of a few SHIELD agents of course. Tony and Thor where sky patrol with Hawkeye and Natasha on sniper duty. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that last one… Natasha was likely to slip and shoot me in the head herself, but at least I had Hawkeye looking out for me. Bruce was on backup because when faced with a teenage boy you're never really sure if you're going to need the resident scientist to 'Hulk out'. I managed to zone out on the drive to school at least until I heard Tony's voice echoing in the tiny com unit Clint had helped tweezers into my ear.

"So anybody up for a late night fondue?" I mentally groaned as Ally blushed from the front.

"Tony keep these lines clear, nobody wants to hear about your fonduing," Clint called out. I froze as Cap replied from the front.

"Yeah I'm up for some fondue if you are?" Ally and I blinked at him,

"What?" he asked curiously.

"For starters everyone knows that Tony and I are an item and second of all, you fancy Tony? I would have had you pegged for Brucie boy?" Ally grinned from the front.  
"What are you talking about?" Cap asked confused. I decided to ask the question on everybody's lips.

"Cap what exactly is Fondue?"

"Cheese and Bread? " He blushed as his mind connected the Dots. "I thought you would have known about that. I mean your father was the one who taught me about it?"

"Dad probably forgot about it," I replied just as Tony said darkly.

"There's a lot of things Dad never told her." Due to our ages Tony and I remembered different versions of our parents. Tony who was just entering adulthood remembered the appraising father always pushing him too do well, I however was just finishing year two and remembered a warm father, always teaching me things, and inventing toys for me and freely spreading hugs and love. I paused about to say something as we pulled up in front of the school, making a mental note to have a talk with Tony I reached up and opened the door stepping out.

**Okay kiddie let me see Thankyou too, MushyKing! (My shortened version of his name) CYR911 Your back I missed your reviews! Booklover, as always I do deliver, Arco111! I know right! Crazy blonde Lol I'm not sure if my brother would though… I must find a boyfriend and test that theory! **


	8. To the Plan!

**Sorry about the late update, I been on holidays… If you can call working for my parents a break… and Thanks for the kind reviews! :D Oh and make sure you read** Rules for living with the avengers **If you like this then you'll love the rules… It's got Jex and the rest of the avengers in it!**

"Target Acquired," I murmured into the Com lines as Damon Adams, stepped confidently into the office. Immediately I turned on my 100 watt 'Bow before me I'm going to rule the world one day' smile. Even dressed as a nerd I still retained some Stark Charm and as he smiled back I knew I was still irresistible.

"Ah Damon," The principal looked up as he entered the office. "I'm glad you're here, do you think you could show our new student Jessica around the school for me?" Damon looked me up and down before returning his gaze to the principal.

"I'd be delighted sir," The principal looked at me.

"Jessica if you'd go with Damon, he can show you around and I can have a quick chat with your parents, while they fill out some paperwork." I cast a quick glance at my so called 'parents'. Cap was discreetly shaking his head in a 'No' gesture, Ally shrugged. I grinned as both Tony, Thor, Bruce and Natasha's voice echoed in my ear all shouting at me no. Natasha's warning was by far my favourite.

"Don't even think about Jessica, that is a direct order, say no and stick with your commanding officers. I'm warning you, I will tell Fury."

"Sure thing, I'd love to go for a tour." Damon grinned at me and I followed him out office.

"Is there anything in particular you want to see?" He asked me suggestively.

"Let's start with the music centre." I knew from my brief re-con with Ally that the music centre was deserted most of the day making it the perfect choice for an ambush.

"Ten four rubber ducky, To the music centre!" Tony's excited voice echoed through my ear, I could imagine him charging through the sky racing us to the building. I followed Damon through the school raising an eyebrow as we cut through some locker rooms and headed across a paddock to the back of the music centre.

"Hey Damon look at that," as he turned around I lashed out shoving him into the side of the wall. As he kicked and shoved spitting and yelling, I shoved him again twice as hard. Using my arms and body to pin him against the wall.

"So you want to tell me about E.V.I.L."

"Tell you about what?" He asked me pretending innocence.

"Look," I told him my face blank. "I obviously didn't come to this stupid school wearing this dumbass uniform to talk to you about something you can pretended not to know about, so let's make this easier on both of us because the sooner you tell me everything you know the sooner I can take off this putrid pinafore and we'll both be a lot happier," I smiled as he opened his mouth. What happened next I was totally unprepared for, and in all honesty it was probably the sort of tactic I would applaud so long as it wasn't being used on _me._ My grip slackened lightly as he reached forward and kissed me, he began to worm free but not after I stepped back holding him up and slammed him against the wall again. Using my body to keep him against the wall I dropped my right hand before smashing it squarely on his nose." I jumped slightly as a shot reverted beside me and Damon screamed in Pain. I didn't need to turn around to know the entire unit of the avengers was approaching me.

"So," I said casting a quick glance at Hawkeye who still had his rifle aimed at Damon. "That god-like creature with the rifle is my boyfriend, and you've upset him, and I don't like it when he's upset. So you'd better tell me what I want to know before I paint this wall with your blood, Now I 'm going to ask you one more time. What's EVIL?" Damon must have seen the dangerous flash in my eye because he answered right away,

"Every Villain is Legendary."

"No you actually find it stands for Every Villain is Lemons ," I stated with a role of my eyes,

"No, it's Every Villain Is Legendary." He stared at me,

"What are they are Barney Stinson cult?" I murmured to Ally before turning back to Damon.

"And what is EVIL?" I scowled turning to face Natasha.

"This is my interrogation Back Off!" I looked back at Damon, "What is EVIL?"  
"A sub-division of Hydra based on the unit run by The Red skull in World War Two." I went cautiously still, I'd read the name Hydra somewhere,

"Jex. You've done a fabulous job, but we'll take it from here," I nodded allowing, Thor and Cap to grab Damon by both arms.

"You should never kiss a maiden without her permission," I could hear Thor telling him off as they dragged him away for more questioning.

"You do know nothing happened." I sighed looking at Hawkeye suddenly tired,

"I do, you okay?" he looked at me curiously as I rubbed my eyes,

"Yeah,"

"But you wont be when Fury gets through with you," I rolled my eyes as Natasha flounced off.

**Arco111 I promise the next chapter shall be on time, Mushyking! Thanks :D me too. Ginger Sherlock Thankyou, I appreciate it! Booklover no problemo! And will do. CYR911 Lol :D glad you missed me and more Jex is on her way! Crazyblonde- Cracked up when I read this! Lol I cannot believed you tested out the thirty centimetre thing.. Your brother's reaction Priceless! **


	9. CCCCCCCleaning?

**This chapter is badly re-written because when I lost all my data I could never quite get it the same just hold on for one more chapter after this and it gets awesome!**  
"Jessica."

"Go away!" I curled up beneath the covers

"Child I am not your boyfriend so I have no trouble ripping you from the covers." I screamed as Thor seized my feet pulling me from the covers.  
"But it's Saturday!" I protested as Thor threw me over his shoulder.

"But it's punishment day," Thor mimicked me gleefully as he jumped down the stairs . I scowled as he dropped me into a chair in the kitchen,

"Someone looks happy," Hawkeye couldn't resist a little dig, I softened my scowl before pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"Careful buddy, when you get me mad I'm going to make him look like a tiny green puppy," I motioned to Bruce, Hawkeye laughed as I took a big gulp of cereal chocolaty milk smearing across my face.

"Attractive," he kissed my head,

"I'm always attractive," I wiped my face,

"Cleaning supplies are down stairs in the training room," Cap informed me before walking out,

"And I'll be waiting for you in the workshop." Tony grinned causing me to soften my scowl. As punishment for as Hawkeye put it, 'stupidly putting my gorgeous face in danger yet again' I was to participate in slave labour by cleaning the training room floor until it sparkled. As temptation to actually participate in the cleaning, Tony had promised to 'supervise' me in the workshop. More like play with the iron man suit and hang instead of doing the actual work Cap had set him for the day. Not exactly the biggest concession on his part. Alone with my unattractive thoughts I got up putting my bowl into the sink before heading down to the training room.

"You have seriously gotta be kidding me." I raised an eyebrow at the bucket of cleaning supplies stacked lopsidedly in the centre of the room.

"Nope," I grinned turning to see Ally walking across to me, "But one does put water in the bucket not stare at it." I raised an eyebrow sarcastically

"You don't say," Ally just laughed filling up the bucket at the tap. I kept my eyebrow raised as I stuck my ipod on shuffle.

"And then on simply does this," She tipped the water across the floor. I pulled a face confused. Was this chick dropped on her head as a child or something? Water was supposed to go on the mop not the floor. Even I knew that and I'd never cleaned anything in _my life_. 

"Ohhh," I grinned as she skated across the floor tea towels attached to her feet. "Awesome,"

"I know right," we glided across the floor busting out funky dance moves as Green Days 'American Idiot' blared out of the speakers.

"Soo how long have you know Hawkeye?" I broke the silence with my usual tactless shout,

"A while, we were in SHIELDS basic training together. Clint helped me through it,' She shrugged. "have you and Tony always been this close?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but more so after our parents died." I said my eyes boring into hers. Her eyes flashed as we both mentally fought over the men we loved before breaking away satisfied that the other met our standards. We continues cleaning until this time Ally broke the silence.

"You know something. We are the only two in the avengers with out super hero names," I paused thinking, she was right. Bruce was the Hulk, Tony Ironman, Steve was Captain America, Clint was Hawkeye, Natasha the black widow, Even Thor was The god of thunder.

"Now that is something we have seriously gotta work on," I grinned at Ally.

**CYR911, DAMN STRAIGHT I'M BACK! SO EVERYBODY PARTAY! Booklover you got it! See I updated Early! Crazyblonde! I've found my soulsister! I'm nuts and blonde too! Wolfsrainlover PEACE LOVE AND WHERE ARE MY FREAKING TACOS! :D**


	10. I am The Blaze

**Surfs up to the fact that this is the last badly written chapter! Then it gets fun…. WOAH! ALSO HEADS UP TO ALL YOU AUSSIE KIDS OUT THERE! If you hail from QUEENSLAND, NEW SOUTH WALES Then KUDOS! **

"Brother!" I grinned thumbing my code into the workshop door,

"Sister!" Tony exclaimed grinning. "To what do I owe the pleasure,"

"Supervising duty starts now." I grinned checking my watch. "So whatcha working on?" I grinned walking over,

"Trying to find ways to improve my already flawless suit." I rolled my eyes as I began to play with some metal on his desk,"

"What are you up to?" He asked looking up from the suit

"Being brilliant," I replied as inspiration hit me.

"A more specific answer my oh so genius protégée?" Tony asked.

"What do you want?" I raised an eyebrow as I grabbed our mobile welding kit.

"Nothing?" Tony replied guiltily.

"What did you do?" I sighed affectionately.

"I may or may not have wanted to talk to you?" He said nonchalantly.

"About what?" I asked curiously welding the metal together.

"Nothing major just words about, protection." Tony admitted sheepishly.

"Oh god please tell me you are not trying to have the sex talk with me." I moaned playing with my design.

"I knew I should have gotten Steve to do this," Tony said screwing in some lose bolts.

"Nope." I shot that idea down. "That would have been worse. I think the only plausible member of the team would be Bruce."

"Bruce it is," Tony said pulling out his phone.

"No it isn't." I grinned. "You started it you can finish it." Tony rolled his eyes,

"Is that a challenge dear sister,"

"It is indeed big brother." I grinned moving on to welding my second glove,

"Well little sister, a young girl such as yourself should never seriously enter into a relationship with a man out of wedlock." Tony said mock seriously. "Speaking of which what size chastity pants do you wear," he laughed as I threw a tech-ball at him. "Okay, Okay, if he hurts you I'll kill him," I smiled at the protective look in his eyes.

"If he hurts me, you'll have to beat me to it."

"That's my girl." I grinned shaking my head as I connected the last couple of tubes to my invention. "Speaking of boyfriends and girlfriends what do you think of Ally," He grinned pretending to be nonchalant.

"You really serious about this girl aren't you?" I said with a grin.

"I actually think I am." He grinned as my mouth opened up in shock. "Is that such a surprise dear little sister,"

"Ah yes!" I replied. "I'm proud of you big brother, your growing up."

"I'm afraid so." Tony pulled a face. "This means I'm going to have to be all 'mature' whatever that means." I pulled a face.

"The day that happens, I'll start making beams and brick for baby hospitals." I mimicked Tony.

"Of course." Tony chuckled I grinned slipping the skeletal outline over my wrists.

"Hey Tony check this out,"

"Watching," Tony said as I pressed a button unleashing a rain of fire along the wall of the workshop. "Congratulations Miss Stark. You have fire." He grinned giving me a hug.

"That's it, Blaze" I murmured.

"What?" he looked down at me curiously.

"I am the Blaze."

**Booklover WOOOOOO! I miss you too! So keep reviewing like a boss! To my Soulsister, I can't get up either and my brother can't cook either (He's 18 tho!) CCGG OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE MISSED YOU! AND *Le Jex Pokes her tongue at you* Me: Jex put it away no one want to see that. Ally: You Update beeyotch And IT'S TUESDAY. Public holiday. Lol to the fact that you're sitting right next to me… **


	11. I CANT SLEEP

**So. I had something to say but I've forgotten it. WAIT. FIFTY REVIEWS THAT'S AWESOME WORK! KEEP IT UP GUYS! Also I'm updating early cause exam block starts soon. **

I moaned tossing and turning in my bed, covers caught around my ankles. I kicked out lying flat on my stomach for a few moments before turning over onto my back. I sighed unwrapping myself from my sheets and opening my door, I stared out into the darkness the only sound was the roaring snore from Thor's bedroom. How had I never heard that before? I grinned making a mental note to tease him about it later, I sighed carefully walking down the stairs and out onto the beach. The waters glistened with reflection of the moon onto the midnight black surface, I smiled softly sitting down carefully on the still warm sand my eyes on the water thoughts bouncing in my head.

"Ms Stark, always a pleasure." I raised an eyebrow still keeping my eyes on the water as Loki sat down beside me.

"Go away," I said annoyed,

"Ms Stark you of all people would understand the phrase 'I do what I want'." I rolled my eyes as I gazed up at the stars.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call you brother down here right now?"

"Because. I've changed." I whipped my head around to face him, almost falling of the ledge of sand as I took in his appearance. Loki was clothed entirely in leather from his pants at to the long black trench coat. Rings decorated his fingers and his eyes were lined thick with kohl. The most prominent thing about the change was his hair, instead of being long and slicked back it stood up in short black spikes.

"Understatement much?" I stared at him some more before shrugging "I like it. But…. What are you doing here, last I heard you were locked away in Asgard." Loki grinned,

"There was a small part of the spell my _brother, _forgot to deal with, Where he goes I go." I raised an eyebrow,

"Like everywhere? Or just major planetary changes?"

"Just dimension changes." I nodded,

"So back to my question. Why are you here? Here as in my backyard," Loki looked around at the beach. Yes, the beach was technically my backyard. I mean it was right in front of my house

"Well, I wanted your help," As Loki looked at me I spluttered with laughter,

"Yes because kidnapping me in the past, is so going to make me want to help you now. "

"E.V.I.L" Loki spat out the word, I stopped laughing. "If I can't take over the world, than nobody else gets too." Slightly idiotic and egotistical, but I respected him.

"I see your point, but just don't try anything funny. Or Thor will kick your ass."

"Ahh yes my brother." Loki scowled

"So what's up between you and Thor anyway." I lied back on the sand looking up at the stars.

"Perfect Thor," I rolled my eyes,

"C'mon, jealousy. Seriously?" Loki looked down at me, "My brother, is a millionaire, a A list Jerk, A womaniser, a genius and I'm pretty sure if I didn't Love him so much I would hate him, but I Love him, because he's the kind of big brother who takes me out for ice-cream just cause, throws a massive party for an awesome report card and even bigger one for a worse report card. He's the kind of person who will hold you and tell you it's okay even if the world was ending, He's over protective, over bearing and overly awesome, and he's my brother." I looked up at Loki, "don't tell me Thor isn't like that,"

"Well, I guess." Loki lied back with me, "but how do you put up with the shadow. I always feel like whatever I do it isn't good enough," I paused for a moment staring at the stars.

"You just do. I'm not saying it's easy," I said when he looked at me incredulously, "You find other things to be good at. Or you help each other." I smiled at Loki, "Half of Stark Injuries ideas in the last century have been a joint effort, Sure I might not always get all the credit from the magazines but I do get it from Tony and from the people that matter." I smiled remembering the time Tony had piggybacked me around the Lab for solving a problem that had been nagging him for weeks. Tony's best friend Rhodey always had a good book, or a one way trip in a military based plane for every time I managed to get my older brother to something on time, or to behave,

"I see," Loki stared up at the sky, "It's just everybody always compares me to Thor,"

"I don't." I smirked at him, "You both idiots in your own special way." Loki rolled his eyes, "Seriously though, the people who love you for you are the only people that matter, trust me." Loki nodded lost in his own thoughts. "So one question," I propped on my elbows, "Where are you staying?"

**Ominous…. Review and I'll update more…**

**Guest! *Hi-fives* Thanks. Booklover…. *mutter evilly* soon my pretty all will be revealed… Crazyblonde. What's happening? And I know the feeling… Watching the new Ironman three trailer in class.. Squealing, Crying… Odd looks form teacher… **


	12. Loki!

**Exam block starts next Friday so I'm uploading Early!**

"Jex! Breakfast!" I head A.J hollered up the stairs,

"Coming!" I bellowed back, jumping out of bed tripping over Loki's motionless body on my bedroom floor. "This is bad," I sighed as the events of the previous night came back to me. "This is bad," I repeated as Loki stood up ribbing his eyes,

"You said that already," he informed me pulling on his coat.

"It seemed worth repeating," I snapped back pulling my hair into a pony tail. Who knows how they were going to react to Loki's prescience. "C'mon, if Thor tries to attack you… Run," I told him pulling open my door and began walking out into the hallway and down the deserted stairs, the only good thing about my habit of late nights and early mornings meant everyone was downstairs by the time I got up. I bit my lip as I stood in the doorway hiding Loki form everyone as they sat at the table stuffing pancakes in there mouths.

"What did you do?" Hawkeye asked seeing the looked on my face,

"It's not a matter of what I did, it's more a matter of what I didn't do," I stalled wincing as Loki walked around me, everyone's mouths dropped open in shock and then the moment of earthshattering silence was gone as everybody started yelling. The silence was back as Loki strode over and wrapped his arms around Thor in a 'man' hug whispering in his ear. I blinked if I didn't know any better I would say that my hero was crying, I looked up at Tony pleadingly as he came over and stood behind me, one hand wrapping around my shoulder.

"Nice job, little sister." I smiled up at him,

"All in a days work big brother," we all left the kitchen to go Thor and Loki some privacy. "Sooo?" I asked.

"Sooo," Hawkeye replied, throwing himself on the couch.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much trouble am I in?" I asked meekly.

"One hundred," Hawkeye called.

"As much as it was a noble thing to do." Cap began,

"You still put your self, in unnecessary reckless danger," Tony continued

"Again," Hawkeye narrowed his eyes at me,

"Especially after you have been punished for this before." Bruce finished.

"So what's my labour?" I asked sitting down in a chair.

"Phone!" Tony held out his hand, he fiddled with it before handing it back to me, I raised an eyebrow. My eyebrow went even higher as Cap passed me my school bag and Bruce my uniform.

"We leave in five." Hawkeye swung his keys, I moaned,

"Seriously,"

"Seriously." Tony confirmed. And you won't be excluded from class today, Jarvis's attendance feature has been disabled. I scowled at my big brother, he laughed leaning down and kissing me on my forehead. "Someday you'll thank me for this."

"You wish," I told him getting changed.

"Try and stay out of trouble," Hawkeye told me leaning over the handlebars as I jumped off his motorbike.

"Yeah, Yeah," I told him, "I'm always good," he grinned as I leant forward and kissed his lips. "I love you,"

"Nice try, Have a good day at school Jex." He grinned roaring away leaving me muttering as I walked into the hallway.

"Hey Jess!" I heard Sammie call from behind me,

"Hey Sammie!" I called back,

"How was your Stark stuff?" she asked I looked at her confused as I remembered my reason for leaving school the last time I graced the halls with my presence.

"The usual," I shrugged, "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you," Sammie laughed.

"So now are you going to tell me who the hot guy dropping you off was, I'm dying here!" I laughed as she made choking noises.

"Clint Barton, He's a friend of my brothers." Not strictly true these days, but true enough.

"And Clint Barton is your boyfriend?" She wigged her eyebrows, I grinned.

"Yeah,"

"What was Tony like when he found out, does he know, when, how, does he know?"

"Breathe," I remedied her. "Tony knows, he found out a while back, and he's not happy with it but he wont push it, when umm… A couple of months ago. How, we were mucking around and one thing lead to another and…."

"And?" Sammie replied, I laughed she was practically hanging on to my every word.

"We kissed." I grinned as she danced around me squealing.

"Oh my God, My little girl all grown up and an in a serious relationship!" Sammie pinched my cheek laughing.

"Sure, Sure," I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, we'll be late to class." Sammie continued her whisper fest all through R.E ignoring the pointed glances she got off Chaplin Jenny.

"So… what's he like?" Sammie's eyes bored into mine.

"He's great. He's sweet without being wimpy, he's protective without being overbearing and he's drop dead gorgeous." I grinned boasting, I couldn't help it. My boyfriend was _amazing. _

"Jealous." Sammie sighed looking wistfully at me. "Is that cute blonde guy single? The one in the suit from the game," I spluttered with laughter. Surely she couldn't mean Cap?

"Steve?" She nodded. "Yes, but he's ancient, like roaming with dinosaurs when they were toddlers ancient." I told her trying to keep the grin off my face when I saw how disappointed she looked. "But I have heard Cameron Price is available." Her face lit up as we both looked across at the hazel haired stud who was staring out the window with apt concentration. Not exactly one of the sharpest tools in the shed but definitely one of the shiniest. Towards the end of the day my phone vibrated with a text I pulled it out idly looking at the text as Sammie and I pulled out bags out of lockers shoving todays homework in there before swinging them shut.

'hurry up,' Was all the text read. I shook my head as I watched almost the entire school pulse towards the front door. "Noo." I groaned as I stepped out into the sunlight sure enough there they were, the avengers. Tony wearing one of his trademark suits was in the Ferrari his arm around A.J's shoulders, Thor and Loki were in jeans and T-Shirts with Bruce wedged in between them dressed in one if Tony's old suits. Cap and Hawkeye were on their motorbikes, both of them in leather jackets and Jeans. And Natasha was scowling on the bike behind Cap I grinned waving goodbye to Sammie as Hawkeye beckoned to me,

"What's all this in aid of?" I asked sliding on the back of the bike wrapping my arms around his tight abbs.

"Hold on and enjoy the ride." He told me roaring off.

**Don't worry dance girl, in two more chapters there action and then more action. TRUST ME! xD And I agree booklover Loki is Punkmazing!and Ally No It wasn't when I was next to you in class!**


	13. Love Is a magical thing

**Okay Heads up. My friend asked me to do this for her…. So Yeah. Also action awaits in the next chapter…. Also I just finished my first exam… one down like a hundred to go. **

**AND QUESTION. **

**What is your opinion on love triangles… Thanks xD**

Shwarma? Seriously?" I asked as we pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"Yep," Tony smirked at me. "I had a craving," I laughed shaking my head at my brother as I slid off the bike wrapping my fingers in Hawkeyes. I had to admit, we made a funny sight. The billionaire, the bikers, the two male models, the scientist, the two female models presumably at each others throats and the schoolgirl.

"So why are we really here?" I asked Hawkeye as he pulled me onto his lap. I lent back against his shoulder,

"You'll have to ask your brother about that," Hawkeye shrugged causing me to move with him, I raised an eyebrow in my brothers direction but he was definitely not looking at me, I did however notice the fact that his gaze was steadily focused on his phone, more specifically a file, and not just any file. A file that looked suspiciously like it had come from my side of the Stark private server. My eyes narrowed as I slipped my phone from my pocket. Only to have Cap snatch it from me. I stared at him as he said,

"No phones at the table,"

"But!" I protested pointing at Tony, Cap rolled his eyes.

"Tony's a grown man," I scowled.

"Do you want ice-cream after or not?" Cap threatened I scowled at him once more before looking away ignoring Thor and Loki's chuckles,

"Here," Hawkeye slipped a piece of warm lamb into my mouth. I smiled letting the honey and nuts drip in my mouth before swallowing, "Better?" Hawkeye laughed as I fake frowned

"Not really, you'd better fed me some more," Hawkeye laughed harder popping some more into my mouth. I chuckled liking the honey of his hand.

"People, believe it or not there is a reason I called you here," Tony glared at Hawkeye and I standing up,

"You don't say," Hawkeye grinned. Tony scowled, I raised an eyebrow looking back and forth between the both of them,

"What am I missing?"

"Nothing," Tony turned towards me,

"Can I have my phone back now?" I asked Cap as Tony went back to scowling at Clint.

"No," Cap replied, I shrugged pulling out my back up phone, the a slightly less improved version the my normal phone, I dogged as Cap reached out, opening up the file Tony had previously had open my mouth dropped open as I read the to do list I had created a few years ago after watching run-away bride. Tony looked at me curiously as I put the phone back in my pocket. I nodded imperceptibly. Tony grinned producing a large bunch of flowers .

"A.J, I remember the question you asked me last night. Why I love you. I love you because you bring out a side of me that I never knew existed. You make me a good person. My friends and family tell me that I have changed completely in a good way. Recently I have begun to see it myself. Food and drink taste different. I hear and feel music in a different way. When we are not together, you are always in my mind. I miss you when you are not around. It's like you are with me when you are not around. You are in my mind all the time. I feel loved and that is best feeling ever I'll never hurt you, I'll love and cherish you for as long as I live. I know it's going to be hard. I know that we will have up and down times especially the first years but I am confident we are good for each other and meant to be together forever. Alyssa McLennan will you marry me? " I had tears pouring down my face as Tony smiling slightly got down on one knee in front of Alyssa handing her the roses and revealing a large diamond ring, I recognised it immediately as the ring our father gave our mother.

"Yes," I clapped as she squealed jumping into Tony's arms, from behind me Hawkeye wrapped his arms around my waist more tightly whispering in my ear.

"Are you glad I didn't tell you." I nodded silently grinning as I ran over and gave my brother a massive hug.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I squealed as he squeezed me.

"Because, it was a surprise, are you okay with it?" He asked me leaning down to looking into my eyes.

"No. I'm excited. It's about time." I grinned easily at him hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad your excited." Tony kissed the top of my head, "but I want to promise you, you won't lose me." I smiled up at him, he always knew what was wrong.

"I know." I grinned as Hawkeye wrapped his arms around me. "Wedding planning will be fun!" Tony just shook his head.

**This weeks wheel of reviewers booklover… I know right! I will do! MushyKing, Hello my dear I have missed you! Lol and thanks mater, and Megan the Pony. I shall endeavour to do so. **

**Now. If you are any of the following REVIEW I MISS YOU! **

**CYR911, **

**ARCO111, **

**CRAZYBLONDE **

**And CCGG. **

**Feel free to review If you like it. **


	14. And so it begins

**Exam Block is OVER and I PASSED so I am back like a pro! **

"Now you sure you don't want me or Happy to drive you?" Tony asked me as I grabbed my bag from it's usual position beside the door.

"I'm sure," I grinned, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"With you, anything's possible!" I laughed pulling a mock offended face,

"Love you too T," he grinned stopping down to kiss me on the forehead,

"Try and stay out of trouble." Now it was my turn to grin.

"I'm a Stark, so no promises," Tony laughed shooing me out the door. I smiled grabbing my skateboard and cruising down the driveway and out onto the main road. I pulled up sparks skating down near my untied sneakers as my phone started playing back in black. Tony must have changed my ring tone. Again. I laughed sliding it out of my pocket and putting it up to my ear.

"City Morgue, you kill 'em we chill 'em." I answered.

"Ms Stark, don't scream." The voice came from behind me. I went to turn as my world spun black.

"Jex, Kiddo wakeup." I rolled over as Hawkeye tried to gently shake me awake.

"But it's morning," I protested keeping my eyes closed.

"Jess. Seriously get over it." Now that was definitely not Hawkeye. I snapped my eyes open to see A.J leaning over me, I jumped up, only to come crashing back down as I realised my feet and hands were tied. I pushed up against the wall raising an eye at A.J,

"So you got captured to huh?"

"Yeah, I was shopping, my phone rang and then poof here. You?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Bout the same, any idea where we are?" She shook her head,

"Nope. None." I sighed, before opening my mouth and screaming.

"OI. I'm awake. Interrogate me already!" A.J shook her head, I grinned as the door opened and two large security guards lumbered in. One still pulling a shirt over his head.

"Shh, little girl. Our boss doesn't like to be awakened." My eyes flashed, I turned to security guard two.

"He did not, just call me little girl?" Guard two just stared at me, I turned to A.J "did he just call me little girl?" A.J nodded unsure of where I was going with this.

"I think he did? Why?" I scowled yelling.

"NOBODY, CALLS ME LITTLE GIRL! NOT A GOD, AND NOT YOU!"

"Hush!" The guards shushed me looking around anxiously looking around for there boss.

"Seriously you're both that scared of your boss, how much beauty sleep does he need?" A.J grinned

"He needs a fair bit." I started spluttering with laughter as I saw the Draco Malfoy look alike standing in the door way in a pair of lime green pyjamas.

"He sure does," A.J smirked, I returned her smirk as 'Draco' walked over,

"Ms Stark. Is there a reason you are disturbing my rest?" he bent down in front of me, I could smell his shampoo. Strawberries, probably Bulk buy, by the look of this place.

"Well Yeah. I'm bored," I informed him

"That. Is such. A shame." I raised an eyebrow.

"So what are you waiting for, interrogate us already," I rolled my eyes, "Or let me guess you don't even know how to do that?" A.J smirked turning to us,

"Are these E.V.I.L. Guys competent or what?" I laughed, 'Draco' scowled.

"Ms Stark, Ms McLennan, it wouldn't best suit your positions for you to be making wise cracks right now." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a Stark, what I do is _always _best." A.J smirked,

"And I don't follow trends, I set them," I grinned at her,

"If I wasn't tied up right now, I would SO Hi-Five you right now."

"Lol." She grinned, 'Draco' coughed and I turned my attention back to him.

"You do me a favour, I do you a favour." My eyebrows were almost in my hair.

"You do realise who I work for?"

"Yes Ms Stark, I do." I nodded.

"Just checking Draco."

"Draco?" A.J looked at me.

"It's who he looks like, the blonde mini-evil dude from Harry Potter." I turned to him, "How's Snape?" A.J smirked, 'Draco' glared.

"My name is Jacob," I giggled, I couldn't help it. Seriously evil dude trying to take over the world, that was normal. Seriously evil dude trying to take over the world called _Jacob, _that was priceless. "Does that amuse you Ms Stark?" he asked me, cheeks flushing pink.

"First of all it's Blaze, and second of all Yes, it does."

"Blaze?" Jacob, I giggled thinking his name. I couldn't help it_. Jacob_, it _just _so NOT evil.

"It's a super hero name. I'm a super hero," I rolled my eyes. "Duh, that's Genie."

"I'll give you three wishes, Pain, Jail and a Kicked but. Normally I only dish out one, but for you sweetie, I'll make an exception." She scowled at Jacob.

"Right." Jacob shook his head like we were the weird ones. We Weren't the ones called Jacob.

**Now nobody reads the stuff up the top so I have question before reviews. NO SKIPPING. **

**What do you guys think of a Loki, Jex and Clint love triangle?**

**Now reviews. **

**Arco111 awwwww *dies of happiness at review!*, crazyblonde…. Loki, Jex, Clint love triangle?, converslover action awaits.! Are you proud. You should be proud. Plus there's more. Promise. CYR911 Woah! *Hi FIVE!*, Blondie! Hells yes I'll work on some alone time! **


	15. My rainbow coat of dreams

**Cracked up so hard reading these reviews. xD**

Previously on Armour Adolescents and Avengers.

"You do me a favour, I do you a favour." My eyebrows were almost in my hair.

"You do realise who I work for?"

"Yes Ms Stark, I do." I nodded.

My mind mulled on Jacob's statement. I bit my lip, "What kind of favour," Jacob looked at me,

"I beg your pardon Ms Stark."

"You do me a favour, I do you a favour." I mimicked, "so come on out with it. My curiosity is piped." Draco grinned as if he knew I was coming around,

"Jex!" A.J protested, I shrugged.

"What…" I rolled my eyes, "Hawkeye and Tony will come for us eventually, it wont hurt for me to make a little money on the side. " She gasped at me, I raised my eyebrow almost imperceptibly shaking my head. Jacob coughed, I turned my attention to him.

"Pose for a ransom photo and sign the note."

"You wanted an autograph?" I asked "I'm a stark leave anything lying around for long enough and 'll sign it," I grinned, "but you have to do something for me first." He raised an eyebrow. "Let us be human, I'm talking food, water, clothes, We're co-operating so that means you have to trust us. "Trust is a two way street." I mimicked Cap. Jacob paused mulling it over. I rolled my eyes. "You have my word," Jacob nodded at the guards. They came over and untied the thick cord from around our hands and feet. "Thankyou," I bowed extravagantly as A.J glared.

"Can't believe you turning on us." she spat. I smirked twirling.

"What can I say, I'm a turncoat. Admire my rainbow coat of dreams." Jacob nodded approvingly as he walked to the door.

"I hope you find your stay enjoyable," he grinned closing the door behind him. I threw myself down on the ground. AJ grinned

"Nice work kiddo. Good cop bad cop." I returned her smile rolling over onto my back.

"Let's go to work." Alyssa and I spent the next three hours stripping the room collecting every piece of wire, glass and even nail that could be turned into a weapon.

"Well that was useful." Alyssa flopped back on the ground defeated.

"It sure was!" I replied sarcastically grabbing the light and turning it on. As it heated up I placed two sets of metal onto the bulb waiting for them to weld together. As A.J looked at me quizzically I nodded towards the box's. She ducked over bending down and pulling up a small rectangular bug before dropping it on the ground and grinding it under her heel.

"How did you know it was there?" She looked at me,

"I didn't I just assumed," I shrugged as she laid against the box blue eyes searching my face.

"How are you handling the engagement?" I raised an eyebrow turning away from my work,

"We're kidnapped and this is seriously what you want to talk to me about?"

"Yep." was her reply. Mentally I swore. These people knew me far to well for my own good.

"If Tony's happy I'm happy." I sighed. "There's no-one I'd rather have as my sister in law. Happy?" I couldn't help but grin at her smile.

"Yes. Tony was worried about how you'd take it," I shrugged

"The man worries to much, but hopefully that worrying will get us out of this mess." She nodded as I passed her a knife made out of crudely cut glass. I raised an eyebrow as she took it grinning

"Hopefully. We can get ourselves out,"

"Let's do this." I grinned grabbing a knife carefully holding the half of the shard that was wrapped in old curtain in front of me, A.J nodded holding her own silently we both walked over to the door. A.J held up three fingers counting down before booting open the door, we both ran out.

**Okay first and foremost, Mrs Jrenner, love the name btw, and they are getting married in the third book, (ie the sequel to the sequel as it has been dubbed) Converslover lots of numbers, :D Yay! At least someone likes that direction. Booklover I've updated! Yay! I hope you like this one, CYR911. I will take that under consideration, it's a really awesome idea! Arco111 God you made me laugh so hard with this review totally cheered up my end of school week. **


	16. Back to Back

**Only two reviews... But I'll update anyway!**

"Let's do this." I grinned grabbing a knife carefully holding the half of the shard that was wrapped in old curtain in front of me, A.J nodded holding her own silently we both walked over to the door. A.J held up three fingers counting down before booting open the door, we both ran out.

"Back to Back," I yelled as a bunch of heavily muscled guard ran towards us, we both ran down the hall our back towards each other. I slashed out with my knife ducking down between the guards blows. I stilled my mind thinking back to the boxing lessons I'd taken with both Happy and Cap. I lunged out knife in my right hand slashing across the guard closest to me following up with a sharp kick to the legs.

"Jex," A.J yelled. "Duck!" I flattened myself to the floor as she threw three pieces of glass into the rib cage into the guard behind me. I followed up with a sharp kick to the legs.

"Thanks," I yelled reaching past her to knock a guard unconscious whilst she did the same for me. We continued fighting our fists making sickening crunching noises as the grunted against bone. I ducked a bad blow frowning as it grazed against my face, the persons ring causing a small flow of blood to run down my cheek. I hit back my hand bouncing against the guards nose as I sent all my energy into kicking his feet from under him, Ally and I both collapsed against the wall breathing heavily as she sent the last guard down a large flow of blood pouring from his nose.

"Wow. You guys did all that," I turned hearing Loki's disbelieving tone to see all of the avengers skid to a halt at the end of the hall, I cast a look at the piles of unconscious bodies around us as I replied.

"Yeah. Took you guys long enough to get here." I wiped my hand across my cheek smearing blood as Hawkeye walked over taking my head into his hands and began cleaning my face, I hissed as the antiseptic cream stung looking down at my once white shirt.

"I'm never going to be able to get these stains out,"

"Really?" he looked down at me bemused. "You fight a whole army of guards and the only thing that worry's you is the stains on your shirt?" I grinned,

"What can I say, Once a Stark always a Stark," Hawkeye laughed bandaging my knuckles which were bleeding slowly . I smiled leaning against him as Tony finished bandaging A.J's wounds and beginning kissing her. Cap coughed drawing our attention to him.

"Although the Ladies have done an excellent job." A.J and I smirked at each other. "there's still some work to be done. We need to take in the leader of the ring." I giggled.

"His names Jacob."

"Jacob," even cap the most professional of all of us by far couldn't keep a straight face saying it. He controlled his face. "Let's go."

"I love you, you know that." I grinned hugging Hawkeye as he passed me my blaze gear. I slipped the hand guards onto my wrists, before following Cap down the hallway.

I grinned as I strode down the hall beside Loki and Thor, Tony and Hawkeye both walking out first eager to have their revenge on our kidnappers, I was prepared to wait my turn, I knew from experience that I wouldn't be the first to exact my revenge on Jacob, but I knew I would eventually get my turn. After Tony, Hawkeye and Thor were done of course, I stood back with the group as Tony blasted the door open and we walked into the study, an evil smile stretched over my face as I found Jacob sitting calmly in his desk.

"So, you found me." he spread his arms wide. Tony eyed him incredulously.

"You're the guy who kidnapped my girlfriend and sister?" Jacob nodded,

"That I am, my name is Jacob," beside me Loki smirked chuckling I couldn't help giggle too.

"I don't care what you name is, I only cared what you did to my girlfriend." Hawkeye's face was contorted with rage, but Cap held him back.

"Don't kill him just yet we need to give him the option to go peacefully." I stepped forward lighting up my cuff's flames dancing over my wrists.

"So are you going to go peacefully?" I kept my ice blue eyes locked on his green one's. Jacobs face broke out into a smirk.

"Nope."

"Good, I like it when they go down fighting." I returned his smirk sending a line of fire straight towards him, Jacob flattened himself to the floor, brushing his head all over the ground trying to out the small flames that had appeared. Whilst he was doing that Hawkeye had sent an arrow to the knee before jumping on Jacob UFC style, I watched him get a few punches in before Thor strode over and pulled him off.

"We do actually need the mortal alive Hawkeye," I smirked at the sorry bloody mess that Thor was holding in the air.

"You know, one day you people will learn. You can mess with me, but don't get my family involved because we. WILL. Crush you," I smiled across at Loki who was looking at Thor with a sense of wonder. "Yes it does look like that when he stops you," Loki face became a mask of repulse.

"I can't possibly look like that weak pathetic excuse for a mortal." He spat at Jacob, I smirked pushing his shoulder.

"Yeah you just looked stupid." I giggled he pushed me back gently.

"You look worse when Thor pulls you out of bed in the mornings." He laughed as we followed Thor, Tony, Ally, Cap, Natasha and Clint as they walked in front of us, Thor dragging Jacob over his shoulder. "C'mon I have to look better than that," I protested as we laughed both hoping down into the car, when I started to shiver slightly in my blood stained thought Loki wrapped his leather trench coat around me. I smiled at him, snuggling down into the leather closing my eyes.

**Booklover Lol :D always nice to hear your thoughts, and CYR911I will be happy to oblige, and Lol!**


	17. Challenge Accepted

**Morning my dears, There's a countdown of T-Minus 8 days till Christmas day! Merry Christmas to you all. **

"Ugh, go away I'm tired, surely a kidnapping means a day off school," I groaned form beneath my covers.

"Nope, trust me even I vetoed for a day off. However when someone receives a letter because of their astounding lack of attendance at school Cap declared that you have too." Ally said sympathetically from the foot of my bed.

"But," I moaned "I don't want to go, there must be some way to get out of it," I said pulling myself out of bed and beginning to trudge my way to the bathroom halfway there I paused. "Light bulb! I have an idea!"

"That is?" Ally asked curiously.

"Do you think we could take on all the avengers one on one?"

"Yeah one on one, but if it's all of them at once were screwed,"

"I love your show of confidence in our abilities," I grinned, Ally shrugged,

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for lost causes." I smirked.

"So here's the plan. We take on the avengers in exchange for a week off, Think we can do it?"

"Hell no, but we can try."

"That's the spirit get into your training gear and meet me in the living room in five and remember training is over soldier, this is not a drill, this is war."

"I thought it was Stark towers?" Ally smirked I rolled my eyes,

"This is war soldier. I suggest you take it seriously, it's do or die time." I thrust my fist in the air. "Freedom!" It was Ally's turn to roll her eyes as she raised her fist.

"For Freedom."

"Now I'm sure your all wondering why I called you here," I gazed around at the assembled avengers all of them incredulously eyeing our battle gear.

"Actually, now that you mention it we were?" Loki said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow. Seriously people what up with the sarcasm. Everyone knew that was _my_ thing.

"I have a proposition to make." I announced dramatically. "If Ally and I can take each of you on, _one by one_," I made sure to emphasise the one on one condition. "Then we get a week off from school, chores, avenging, punishment and nagging." I focused on Cap when I said that last one, Ally and I stood back beside each other as Cap, Tony, Bruce and Hawkeye had a discussion Thor and Natasha had already made their viewpoints on the matter clear. A dead certain yes, Loki however sat on the couch staring out at the sea seemingly uninterested. Having finished their discussion Cap turned to us.

"We've decided you have a deal, if you can win a one on one fighting match against each of us, then you can have the week of school."

"Awesome! Just one last thing. Ally's on my side. With my size and unexperienced it would be unfair to make me go up against Norse god's alone?" I smirked under my pretence of innocence.

"Okay, but only if that's okay with Ally." Everyone turned to Ally who nodded.

"For freedom!" We hi-fived as Tony pouted.

"Traitor. I can't believe you'd abandon me," he cried dramatically I grinned,

"Poor big brother, all alone and no one to protect him." Tony just shook his head, as voice caused us all to stop in out tracks.

"And what pray tell little mortal, do we get if you lose." I rolled my eyes,

"I don't lose. Idiot God." Loki raised an eyebrow. "But non the less name your price. " He thought for a moment.

"You…" I blinked as Hawkeye glared at Loki.

"I suggest you retract that statement before I retract it for you."

"Don't fear little bird, there's no need for you to worry… Yet. I want you're little mortal to be my bidding slave for a full month, no word of a complaint or any of her mortal banter." He turned to me. "Do you agree or is the weak human scared," he snorted. "Pathetic."

"If you'd given me a second to reply then you would have had your answer." I stared him down. "We have an accord, however." I paused smirking "If we win, your my slave for a month and you can never call a human pathetic or any other insulting name and you can no longer address me as mortal or human, you will call me , Jess, Jex, Your holiness, My fair maiden, Queen of your world, Jex the amazing, Jex the brilliant or any other combination of those," I smiled sweetly, "Agreed?"

"Agreed but If we win. It's about to get a whole lot worse."

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Now cyr911, Lol! Yay! I'm glad you liked it, booklover IKR and awh and I promise more cooties swapping, (I was just looking after a kid who saw my 18yr old brother making out with his girlfriend and asked me what they were doing...) and converslover WOOOT!And I'm glad you liked it.**

**Sorry about my terrible thanks but I am SO sleep deprived! **

**YAY MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	18. The God of thunder

**A very merry Christmas and whatever you celebrate to all my readers however a question before you begin. ****AND YES IT IS IMPORTANT. THEY ALWAYS ARE. **

**For the sequal there are 2 ideas, you may pick. **

**Clint leaves on another mission, Jex and Ally get stuck on babysitting duty, the wedding and a big surprise ending, (hakweye does come back but that's not the surprise) **

**Ethan Hunt (Mission Impossible) comes to town after Jex and four avengers of her choice's help. CLINT STILL THERE. Cameo's from previous villains. (You all know you miss Jacob!) The wedding and Surprise ending?**

**Your choice Amigo's. **

Previously on OOO

Having finished their discussion Cap turned to us.

"We've decided you have a deal, if you can win a one on one fighting match against each of us, then you can have the week of school."

"So." I looked around at the group, "Whose gonna be first?" I groaned as Thor jumped up excitedly. "Did I have to ask?" Ally grinned and turned to me.

"We are so screwed."

"Agreed."

"Ready little girl?" Thor asked me walking in, it hadn't looked like he'd changed into anything after our meeting, except put on a chest piece cape and boots. I scowled, nobody called me little girl.

"Bring it on Old man," I replied gulping as he smiled devilishly. I muttered under my breath. "Were going down."

"It was a pleasure serving with you," Ally grinned saluting me.

"Three, Two, One, Run," Thor interrupted us hammer lighting up. I ran as Ally called out.

"Lunge?"

"We're going to die anyway, we might as well die trying," I shrugged as she powered on in front of me before stopping. It was my turn to put on the speed as I ran towards her placing my foot in her hands, she boosted me up vaulting me so I turned in the air so I half flew half fell towards Thor. Halfway in the air I pulled two of the 1.5 millimetre mags out of my thigh holsters and fired them at Thor. Paint splattered over his armour. Cap had given us the edict that we were not allowed to use real bullets, instead wed were using paint versions with the force of a real bullet and die that didn't come out. I pulled myself into a tight ball rolling on the ground as I somersaulted onto the floor. Pushing myself up I ducked one of Thor's blasts as Ally, using her machine gun, popped the safety and let it rip. I screamed flattening myself to the floor.

"Don't shoot me!"

"I'm not shooting at you, you idiot. I'm shooting past you, I didn't pick up a gun yesterday"

"You sure about that," I murmured picking myself up from the ground and launching myself at Thor calling out the Tarzan cry.

"Get off me!" Thor cried out trying to buck me from his shoulders.

"Smite me O'mighty smiter!" I called out, "Oh shit." I pushed off his back as Thor send a thunderous bolt of lightening. Due to my hasty exit it only narrowly missed my shoulder.

"Oww," I muttered as Ally fining ending her seemingly endless supply of bullets discarded her machine gun to the side. I watched wide eyed as she pulled another one. I stared for a moment wondering where she kept these things? I blinked as she moved forwards showing me the tray of machine guns stacked behind her. I raised an eyebrow wondering how she'd managed to equip all of them in the three minutes before the fight.

"Zebra?" I asked and she nodded.

"So," I called to Thor as I ran to the back of the room. "Are Zebra's white with black stripes or black with white stripes?" I asked as I took a run at Thor's back as instinctively paused to consider my question, I vaulted onto his back as Ally continued to shoot his front I pulled out one of my knives slipping it into Thor's 'life sensor' one of which that's we all had strapped to our chests. In order to not kill, or others wise seriously maim each other, Cap had requested we wear sensor that would monitor our health, like in a video game. Ally and I cheered as Thor's flashed red.

""BOOM! HEADSHOT WE WIN!"

"Awh yeah, and down goes the god. One down, A super soldier, Play boy, two master spys, One other god and One Hulk to go."

"We're still screwed."

"Yeah I know."

"Ugh So tired," I dragged my body upstairs into the rec room and threw myself down on the couch. Ally frowned throwing herself into the seat beside me.

"So you guys lost?" Tony asked cautiously. Ally and I broke into wide grins.

"Hell no, We are champions for This Is SPARTA."

"You scared big brother cause you might be next." I smirked at him. Ally grinned at Hawkeye as he passed me some ice.

"You might be my best friend but I have no problem with making you scream like a little girl." We smirked at each other before turning to Bruce.

"Time to into a big green rage monster, because your next buddy,"

**Reviews leta me see, Curious I'm missing ma soulsister, MushroomKing, CCGG, Arco111 and CYR911, Feel free to make an appearance guys. Merry Christmas, **

**Booklover! *Gasps* You doubt the mighty Jex! Lol don't worry now, worry later… It gets worse… *evil grin*. Converslover, It gets better! Trust me you'll love it in the next couple of chapters, GACFan, You should be *mutters ominously* You should be very Afraid! **

**Now for my Christmas special attached to Bows Brothers and Broken hearts, (Triple B, or Bow's)**

**CCGG AWWWWWW *Hugs*You are the bestest friend ever you know that! (Lol I wrapped some pop tarts and put them under the tree from you to me)! *Le gives you a massive box of pop TAAAARRRRRTTTTTSSSSS and Captian America Boxers… *winks* Love, your eternal writer Blaze. **

**Converselover (AGAIN! SEEEEEE YOU CAN WRITE TWICE PEOPLE! YOU GO CONVERSELOVER!) Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and a very merry whatever you celebrate, **

**Booklover! (AGAIN SEE PEOPLE IF TWO OF MY TALENTED REVIEWS CAN DO IT. YOU CAN TOO!) I'm glad you loved it booklover, your reviews have meant loads to me so a very merry whatever you celebrate, **

**CYR911! *WOOT* Can I get a What What from my first reviewer! And I'm super glad you loved it, seriously, you have been amazing. A very merry whatever you celebrate!**

**Good luck in the Zombie apocalypse my friends, If I do not die. I'll update!**

**Also just for those of you who actually read this, I'm updating because I'm about to have the worst weekend of my life, (camping with people who if given the choice and I was Jex, would rather spend the weekend locked in a room with Fury and Natasha,) So I need all the good karma I can get. Send me some luck/love!**

**Blaze**


	19. The great green rage monster!

**Happy Happy New Year. I'm leaving today to go to my uncles for his birthday… I'll be back on the fourth, just in case you wonder why my update will be a little late…. Ie Wednesday.**

* * *

"So, we've got the giant green rage monster, the other two super spy's, the metal man and the other Norse god to go." I grimaced at Ally

"We're doomed." Ally replied. She was method ally re-loading her machine guns. as I sharpened my knives.

"I know, but at least we caught a break with the super soldier." Cap being a super soldier was invincible, and a stickler for the rules, he was in charge of keeping score for the matches if there was any one who broke his rules, Cap would step in. And he had already guaranteed me it wouldn't be pretty. "Any battle plans for the Hulk?" as Ally thought the only sound was the clinking of bullets as we worked.

"Apart from dying I'm out, I mean from what I saw on his file, some general dude tried everything I mean I'm talking everything, guns, lasers, radiation. Nothing worked everything just makes him stronger, You've seen it in action the hulk practically swallows bullets."

"Yeah and were going to be lunch…" I broke of as my phone rand with the pirates of the Caribbean theme.

"Argh me heartie what be the problem?" I opened it, Ally raised an eyebrow as Fury's voice echoed down my phone.

"Miss Stark I need to…" I cut him off.

"Argh Apologies for ye yah mindless landlubber but Captain Stark cant come to the shell phone at the moment. She's cruising the casa de isle… If you know what I mean." I snapped the phone shut. Boy was I going to pay for that later.

"Fury?" She asked. I nodded as the pirates of the Caribbean theme pierced the air again.

"That's it!" I grinned. "Ally I know how to be The Hulk!"

"How?" She asked curiously.`

"It's times like these were we must embrace the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. We run away!" Ally titled her head.

"Hulkie Wulkie will eventually tire himself our. And then turn back to Bruce. Soooo when he powers down to Bruce. We jump him."

"Wait but what do we do when he's Hulk." I shrugged.

"Find a good hiding spot."

"Ready Bruce?" I called over to Bruce. We were at the abandoned warehouse district. Tony had put his foot down when he realised who we were fighting now. Apparently the only person who could destroy his house was him. I had very calmly reminded him, well more like gloated, that my name was on the lease too… And the side of the building, before ducking into the car with Ally.

"Okay… Go!" I called. As Bruce started letting himself rip. Ally and I hit the pavement at a run. We both climbed hastily into one of the warehouses. My footsteps echoed as I climbed up a crumbling ladder running across the catwalks, oddly contrasting with Bruce's screams of pain.

"I'm going to regret this." I mumbled standing on the top of the partially caved railing before hoisting myself up onto one of the beams that supported the ceiling. I mentally swore as rusty bolt cut into my hand. Damn it, that thing looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years… I was going to die from an infection. Ally shook her head exasperatedly at me form her position in the control box, she rolled her eyes as if to say. 'There's a murderous green machine down there hungering for our blood and your worried about a piece of metal and a tiny cut?'. I shrugged, there was a platoon of SHIELD agents ready to step in if thing's got messy… And besides Bruce wanted to test his new un-hulkable serum out anyway. We were going to be fine… We hoped. I sent up a mental prayer as the building rocked and part of the entire wall shattered as the Hulk made his way into our hideout. Ally sent me a look that said 'We're dead.' I nodded and crossed myself. I pulled out my phone as a text vibrated in my pocket there was one text from Ally it read.

"Great, because when the Atheist is crossing herself, you know we all have faith in what were doing." My smirk fell from my face as the Hulk roared below us, I sent a text to Ally /how long was Bruce supposed to be able to Hulk up for?/ Immediately she texted back /Depends on the danger, we're looking at anything from three minutes too an hour if he remembers why were here./ I grinned and said back /Crap… My legs already cramping up… I can just imagine how badly I'm going to have to pee in an hour :(/ I could see her smirk as she texted back /Should have gone before we left :P… Waterfalls… Water… Rainbows./ I almost laughed as her next set of texts read. /drip/ /drip/ drip/ I grinned and thumbed in.. /I hate you./ We both snapped to attention as we heard the sound of human groaning. As the hulk started to transform back to Bruce. I waved my hand at Ally and down to Bruce. We emerged from our hiding spots.

"I'm going to die," I whimpered as I attached a repel chord to the beam and flew down smoothly to an unsuspecting Bruce. The only problem being was that I forgot to stop my decent and ended up flattening him to the ground. I jumped off him and averted my eyes as Bruce pulled on the clothes we passed him.

"Alright, I surrender." He smiled at us fully dressed. I grinned.

"Atta Boy! Now the only people to beat are, Tony, Clint, Natasha and Loki." Ally smirked at me,

"Piece of Cake."

* * *

**Now because no-one reads the top. I'm going to repost down here. Pick which option you like best for the sequel. IF there is a sequel… Mwhahahahah**

**1 Hawkeye leaves Jex. The wedding. Bad Guys and Surprise ending. (Hawkeye comes back. That's NOT the surprise!)**

**2 Ethan Hunt (Mission Impossible) needs the avengers help. The Wedding. Bad Guys. Surprise Ending (What can I say I like surprises!)**

**Read and REVIEW!**

**nic2mad Awww Ta, also thanks for being the only one to get back to me on which option you want!. Comiccrazygothgirl LOL -Epic Sis Hug Back- Have a great new year, btw hows the new school going? Hope you had an excellent Christmas and got awesome stuff! converselover20204 Thankyou! I survived unscathed… I can't say the same for them though…. CrackYourRein911 Lol What What back and Hope you had a great Christmas and got some good shit! Have a good new years mate. Booklover, Insane craziness is something I can definitely deliver!**


	20. Ironman vs Ironsister!

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Sure you did xD**

**Also I don't own the avengers, it recently came to my attention I never said that!**

* * *

"Subjects," I called as Ally and I walked into the kitchen. Everyone gaped as I walked in. I mean it was seven O'clock on a Saturday and I was up and dressed. Steve even came over and felt my temperature. "Welcome to the third day in the Ally and Jess vs the world championship. In the red corner we have the amazing, undefeated Jex and Ally!" I smirked at Ally as we cheered for ourselves. "However today the dream team, the master's of might, the dynamic duo have decided that in order to preserve the so called 'manliness' of todays challengers." Ally and I cast flat looks at Tony and Clint. "Were going to be splitting up. Ally vs Clint, Tony vs Me." Tony smirked as I grinned.

"Your going down little sister,"

"It's on like donkey Kong," beside us Ally and Clint were going having their own trash talk session. I smiled at Hawkeye.

"Good luck babe," I grinned turning to Ally, "Destroy him."

"With pleasure." Ally grinned and we hi-fived before yelling. "Show no mercy!"

"You sure your ready for this big brother?" I grinned at Tony as he retracted his helmet so I could so his face.

"I was born ready little sister, but it's not to late for you to quit,"

"quitting is for cowards, I'm not a coward. I'm a Stark." I smirked as Tony's helmet secured itself around his face.

"You look a little stiff baby sister, maybe you should loosen up." I laughed as Tony engaged his booster sweeping me into his metallic grip and zipping us both into the sky.

"Hey look Tony it's your fans!" I laughed as Tony automatically started to descend so we were only a few feet above the group. As predicted the ground of tourists started snapping photo's and giggling excitedly. "I'm really sorry about this Tone," I apologised as I stuck a USB into the armour.

"What's tha…" Tony was cut of when the armour died as the fast spreading virus I'd specially created for the suit made it's way into his operating system. Taking advantage of the systems need to reboot I pushed my way out of his grip wincing as I dropped onto the cement. I took a quick look at my surrounding. Tony had managed to fly us into the middle of Miami. Not for the first time I cursed his ever fastening in pace boosters.

"Jex! You are so dead!" Tony's disembodied voice echoed through the armour as it started to reboot.

"I am so screwed." I mumbled as I made a split second decision and started to run through the city. I puled out my phone entering Rhodey's number. He answered immediately.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" I got straight to the point.

"Rhodey I need your help! The suits gone insane, Tony's inside and he's trying to kill me!"

"What?" Rhodey yelped. "Where are you. I'm getting in my suit."

"I'm in the centre of Miami, near the…" I glanced around and found my third home away from home the sanctuary, or as most _normal_ people called it. "The library."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Wait in the library, I'm sending an armoured convey to pick you up. Stay there Jex!" I rolled my eyes, like I was seriously going to wait around for the brother who was out for my blood to catch up with me. A few minutes later I was fanning myself with this thing they called a textbook… When around five soldiers burst into the library toting guns causing the surrounding civilians to scream and duck for cover. They ran towards me, and I protested as a familiar soldier picked me up and threw me over his soldier

"You'd better not fart," I warned the dark haired soldier whose back I was hanging off. "Nothing to see here, everything is totally fine!" "_If_ you see a large man in a red and gold robotic suit called_ ironman_, you _didn't_ see me!" I called to the people who were hesitantly watching as I was carried out and gingerly placed in the back of the canvased truck.

"So?" I asked as I looked around at my captors/saviours. "How'd you guys get roped into saving me?" I bit my lip as nobody spoke. "It's okay you can talk to me. I promise I wont tell." I grinned as the darkhaired soldier smirked at me.

"I owed Rhodey a favour," he shrugged. "I'm Dimitri, by the Dimitri Mitchell, but every calls me Shadow, that's my partner Cougar, Midnight and Hollywood." Each of the soldier's in question nodded at me.

"I'm Blaze,"

"Well Blaze, you must have friends in high places because I've been assigned to be your bodyguard for your time on base?" he sounded curious as to why a teenager would need a bodyguard on a highly secure military base. I grinned as he helped me out of the truck.

"So tell me this being a military base, you guys should have a bunch of high powered weapons on hand?" Now it was Dimitri's turn to smirk.

"I think a couple of friends who might be able to help you out there!"

I held my walkie talkie beside my mouth from my position behind the air force control tower, beside me Dimitri stood holding a pair of machine guns.

"ETA thirty seconds," an official informed me.

"Okay direct them to land on the main runway," I told him before switching to my walkie talkie. "Okay boys on my mark ETA twenty five seconds and counting." I moved over to the window. "activating day vision goggles." Dimitri blinked at me.

"Jex. Those are binoculars." I grinned as Tony and Rhodey started to land in the middle of the tarmac. I grabbed my walkie talkie

"One my Mark, Three, Two, One, Open Fire!" I yelled as Tony and Rhodey hit the ground. On my Mark a swarm of soldier exited their hiding spots pelting both Tony and Rhodey with paint bombs. Beside me Dimitri opened fire and I grabbed my walkie talkie. "Bombers, what's your status?"

"Fleet one is ready to drop,"

"Hold your fire. And move to position, wait for my signal." I watched as Tony and Rhodey started to fire up their boosters to retaliate.

"Fleet one engage." I grinned as Tony and Rhodey were covered as an entire bucket of paint was emptied from the sky. When we'd finally exhausted our supply of paint. Tony and Rhodey stood covered from head to foot in multi-coloured paint. They looked like a rainbow had thrown up on them. I murmured into my walkie talkie.

"Retreat!" around us the runway emptied leaving a paint splattered Dimitri and I to face a death staring Tony and Rhodey.

"Hey Dimitri," I murmured.

"Yeah Jex," He replied with a whisper.

"How about some of those protection skills?" I dragged him in front of me.

* * *

**Now for the golden globes of the last chapter, **

**CYR911, LOL can I please use let's party like we're Irish! PLEASE! Booklover, I thought you ,might go option two, I'm option 2, Barton's girl, awh thankyou, I'm glad you like it! especially the Hawkeye bits!, Jazz is my little ninja! I'm updating and awh thankyou! I'm glad you love it! **

**HA Hope everyone had a good new years, and enjoyed the chapter, **

**Blaze out!**


	21. Hawkeye!

**Jesus, what are these hints that I'm not uploading quick enough, the last chapter has been up for 2 days and I'm uploading! Be Happy!**

* * *

"You know I can walk?" I said to Rhodey as he carried me into the lounge room at Stark towers via my collar.

"Yeah but I want you to understand just how much trouble your in." I rolled my eyes. I was in trouble all the time, and this time I'd gotten someone else in trouble with me… That reminded me, I'd have to apologise to him, when I finally got out of solitary.

"Soo little human does this mean I have a slave for the month?" Loki smirked at me, "If I'm correct, I have a ton of washing with your name on it."

"Stinky washing's going to have to wait buddy, I won, I just created a minor national crisis in the process." Loki shook his head,

"Only you, minni mortal." I grinned as I noticed my exploits being played on T.V. So much for a low profile. I couldn't help but watch as Dimitri and I pelted Tony and Rhodey with paint bombs. Beside me Rhodey groaned.

"Damn it, how did the media get hold of it! I'm going to be in so much trouble." I couldn't help but feel bad. Because it was mainly. Okay it was all my fault Rhodey was going to be in trouble. I groaned as I decided to do the right thing.

"Don't worry I promise I'll handle it, even if it means a new Stark Hanger in the Edwards air force base." Rhodey smiled sadly,

"Sorry kiddo, I don't even think your magic powers will be able to get me out of this one." I glared at Loki as he interrupted us.

"Care to place a bet," I sighed as I decided to give in to my curiosity.

"Place a bet on what?"

"Place a bet on who you think will win the next round. So far, I won the first round," Loki smirked at me. "I knew you'd beat Thor, I also profited on The second round as did Bruce only he and I won that round." Loki grinned at me, "What can I say I'm a sucker for the under dog." I rolled my eyes,

"Whose betting on what?"

"Everybody is betting on your lover boy exempting, Tony and I,"

"Well that settles it. My money's with yours. I'm Ally all the way!" Our exchange was interrupted as Ally and Clint entered the room, at each others throats.  
"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable… like a coma,"

"You'll be in a coma when I'm done with you," Ally retorted  
"We'll I would agree with you but then we'd both be wrong!"

"I don't know what made you so stupid but whatever it is. It really works,"

"Said the girl whose birth certificate was an apology letter from the condom factory," Clint shouted at her

"You must have been born on the highway because that's were most accidents happen."  
"What are they doing having there battle with words?" I asked Loki quietly, he shrugged to entrapped in their battle.

"Oh that's it, It's on!"

"Carefully you sure you want me to show your girlfriend how much of a wimp you are?"

"God tells me he can get me out of this mess, but he's pretty sure your screwed."

"I'm going to kill you." Ally launched her self across the room. Clint dogged easily smirking at her.

"Your going to have to try harder if you want to beat me, Ally." Ally let leash a couple of small throwing stars. As Clint dogged, Loki threw his arm around my waist pushing me to the floor. I moaned as one of the grazed my ear. As Clint retaliated Loki dragged me out of the room so I could look through the window. I watched enraptured as Loki ripped a bit of cloth of his cloak and passed it to me. When I ignored him he sighed holding it against my ear.

"God I could beat you in my sleep."

"Don't worry you'll be in your sleep soon enough." Ally smirked as she pulled out a small revolver and fired it a couple of times. Even Clint couldn't doge a bullet, he was momentarily stunned as Ally hit him in the centre of his neck evidently winding him. Ally aimed an fired again, this time a textbook shot to the centre of the head. Clint's talisman flashed red game over.

"BOOM HEADSHOT!" Ally yelled! I grinned running in and we hi-fived. "

"Four down. Two to go!"

"We got this in the bag!"

"Damn Straight," I smiled down at Hawkeye, "Sorry baby, you did good though,"

"Don't worry, I let her win," Ally smirked.

"I'm sorry, did I hear your mineralised miniscule ego talking?" I laughed as he gently buffered her on the shoulder. Ally smirked as she turned to me.

"So whose next."

* * *

**Alrighty review time, **

**Converselover, Ha now you know! Are you suprised did you like it?, CYR911, I owe you? Lol alright then, and thankyou you just wait till the NEXT chapter even better, Booklover, Thankyou!1 Your review was so sweet and I'm updating!1 In my defence I went on holiday's for a week, and I didn't take my laptop, **


	22. Let us at them!

**Hello my friends, **

**R and R**

* * *

"I'm going to kill him. I'm seriously going to kill him!" I said to Ally as I marched through the house drips raining from my hair.

"What happened?" Ally asked.

"Loki!" I yelled. "Get your magical butt here right now… I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" I screamed. As it turned out, the whole of the tower could hear me, because out of no where, a slightly out of breath Steve, Clint, Thor and Tony appeared at the hallway.

"I'm going to kill you!" I launched myself at Loki as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"No your not." Thor pulled me into his iron grip. "Little brother what did you do now?"

"He put a bucket of god only knows what at the top of my door!" Loki looked mock offended.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy my gift little mortal." I let out and outraged gasp struggling through Thor's grip. It was Ally's voice that made me cease my advances.

"Wait. Are those my sunglasses?" I looked at her curiously ready to state the clear rule of finders keepers until I noticed she wasn't looking at me.

She was staring at Natasha, who was glaring right back, with a pair of suspiciously familiar sunnies plastered on her head.

"Not quite." Tony heaved as he wrapped his arms around her. Ally ignored him trying to break free.

"Wait." Now it was Ally's turn to stop struggling as she glanced at me. "I know how to settle this.. _Personally._"

"I'm listening." Ally said, not taking her eyes of Natasha.

"You vs Natasha and Me vs Loki." I glared at the god in question. Ally straightened as Tony released her.

"That sounds about right. You, me, SHIELD headquarters. Half an hour no weapons. Just fists." Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"School yard rules?"

"Is there anything else?" Ally smirked.

"Fine your on." Natasha sneered, I rolled my eyes as Clint made a cat fight noise. I wasn't surprised as everybody filled out of the hallway to go watch when the hallway was emptied I glanced at Loki who was slouching against the wall cool emerald eyes locked on mine.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"You and me. Training room. You can bring whatever toys that make you feel like you can win." as he smirked I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I don't need Toy's to beat you, But. I will bring them anyway." I smirked. Loki shook his head.

"I'll see you down there."

Meanwhile at Natasha and Ally's fight.

"You sure you don't want to bow out now whilst you've still got some dignity left.. Oh wait never mind. It's too late." Ally smirked at Natasha from across the ring. They had broken into a UFC boxing ring so as to make the fight kind of official.

"You can say what you want but I'm still going to beat you."

"If your punches are as weak a your comebacks this is going to be a _really _short fight." Ally smirked

"Okay Ladies. I want a clean fight, no biting, scratching, or hair pulling. However the tearing off of clothes is permitted, If you want to." Hawkeye grinned as from the Sideline Tony called.

"Amen to that brother."

"Okay. Three Two One. Go!" Hawkeye said scrabbling to the back of the ring as Thor dinged the bell.

"It's on like Donkey Kong." Ally murmured.

"Really cause it's just about to be over." Natasha said as she lashed out throwing a punch at Ally who ducked easily.

"Warning idiots are closer than they appear." Ally shouted causing Thor to laugh in Natasha's momentary distraction Ally leaped forward seizing Natasha by the shoulder jerking her knee into her face.

"You broke me nose!" Natasha screamed trying to stem the scarlet fountain.

"Really because I thought I'd straightened it!" Ally replied sweeping Natasha to the floor. Natasha with Cat like grace jumped up sending her foot straight out. Ally narrowly avoided Natasha kick by spiralling backwards in a matrix like move. As Natasha moved forwards Ally pushed back form the floor launching herself at Natasha, he two feet landing squarely in Natasha's chest. They both crumpled to the floor. Natasha tried to stand breathing heavily however on The ground Ally twisted wrapping her legs around Natasha like a boa constrictor cutting of the air supply of her competitor. Smashing her into the ground. Beside them Hawkeye ran over slapping the ground as he counted down. "Three, Two One." Ally released Natasha just as Natasha's peripheral vision started to darken from lack of air.

"Congratulations Ally. I declare you the winner."

Back at Stark tower training room.

"Are you sure you want to do this little human. I'd hate for your little pride to get hurt?" Loki pretend simpered at me. I smirked.

"I don't need pride I got swag." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

"What we have here, Is a lack of communication?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused. You see it's elementary my dear Watson, I'm going to win."

"Whatever you say,"

"So shall we dance,"

"It's would be a pleasure." Loki smirked and we began to circle each other. True to his word Stark Towers was completely deserted and our steps echoed off the concrete walls. Loki and I circled each other his emerald gaze never losing my own icy blue one. It was Mexican stand off. My hand twitched towards my gun and almost instantly I was surrounded by thousands of identical Loki's. I swore casting my Gaze among them trying to sniff out the real Loki. There he was standing tall, almost impossible to miss even complete replicas couldn't mimic the carefree mocking in his stance or the dangerous glint in his eyes. I moved softly behind him lunging for him only to fall onto the ground as the Loki I was reaching for disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I let out a groan as Loki reached down holding me to the floor. I squirmed trying to move out from under him but his weight on mine held me firm.

"And I though only Thor was gullible enough to fall for that trick." Loki let out a husky chuckle and I pouted letting my head fall back on the concrete. "What's wrong little human?" Loki's warm breath pooled in my ear.

"I really wanted to win." I sighed. "I really wanted that week off." Loki fixed his gaze on mine regarding me with a thoughtful smile we stared at each other for a moment before the sound of boots pounding down stares jerked us out of our trance. I let out a startled noise as Loki gave me one more searching look before twisting us so I was the on top of him. I tightened my calves so I squeezed him gently brushing my dagger against his neck.

"Jex!" Ally burst in the avengers tumbling inside the training room behind her. "I won!" She grinned fist pumping the air as Tony laughed sweeping her into a giant hug. I smirked rearing up on my knees sheathing my dagger.

"The little mortal beat me!" Loki said half incredulously half vengeful. I laughed as he gave me a covert smirk. The god was a good actor. I would give him that. I fell back letting my head hit the floor moaning.

"Are you okay Little mortal?" Loki sat up a concerned look in his eyes.

"You can't call me that any more. I won!' I grinned cracking an eye lid open. Loki rolled an eye carefully trying to detach or tangled limbs. I smiled at him jumping up an seizing him in a hug.

"Thanks," I whispered in his ear. Loki stood stunned for a moment before his arms closed in around my back.

"Your welcome." I smiled and giggled recalling our bet.

"Your my slave for a month!" I smirked. "You have to do everything I say!" Loki scowled at me as I regarded him curiously. "Tell me what size dress do you wear?"

* * *

**I have a new rule. **

**Three reviews to an update, as soon as I get three I post.**

**CYR911. I'm glad your pumped, cause I'm pumped, I hope you like the new rule, Converselover, Awesome yourself my friend, booklover, mwhahahah I hope you like this chapter, **


	23. Awh Hell to the Nawh!

**It's the day before school starts and I can't sleep so I'm uploading, my apologies on the last chapter mix up, **

* * *

"Jex!" Steve 's voice broke me from my trance. I was sitting at the kitchen table holding ice against the gashes I had gotten from my fight with Loki. Loki had promised he would come and heal me however, right now he was to busy dealing with Natasha's broken nose. "Fury wants to see you," he gave me a sympathetic smile. I groaned I should have known Fury would catch up with me. Nobody can ignore a direct phone call from the Head of SHIELD without consequences. Not even Tony. Because If you don't pick up after two times without a explanation. The head of SHIELD will come to see you. Personally.

"C'mon," Clint smiled at me, "You'll feel better once it's over and done with." He helped me out of my chair half towing, half escorting me to the lounge room where Fury's face scowled down at me, magnified on the wall. I gently settled myself on the couch turning to him.

"Hey! Fury!" I grinned, "You look Good, Is that a new eye patch?" "I think it is! I like it. It has a very, Pirates of the Caribbean feel. You look very Blackbeard. No pun intended" I said with fake smile.

"Miss Stark." Fury ignored my attempts at distraction. "A few months ago I received a letter from your school." I smiled to hide my sense of foreboding doom.

"Was it telling you how well I've been doing."

"No Miss Stark. It was informing me of how many classes you have missed this semester alone. I believe you have attended the approximation of one week, in this term."

"It's only week one isn't it?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Miss Stark. There is only one week of term left."

"Yeah.. About that…. I can explain." Fury paused waiting for my explanation. After a few moments of thought I shrugged. "Yeah, No. I got nothing."

"That's what I thought. It has been decided that you will be monitored for a trial period under full SHIELD surveillance until such time as you actions can be deemed as SHIELD operative standard." I shrugged at the leather clad pirate on the screen.

"I'm down with that. Let the profile review commence." Fury glared at me. I sighed. "You have my word that I will not try bribe, influence or threaten my baby sitter in any way." I smiled as Fury said.  
"I'm assigning one of the few agents on board who will rise above your behaviour Miss Stark and is not in any way emotionally involved with you," Fury glared at the door briefly before turning his attention back to me. Lucky Me. "Miss Stark it has come to my attention that you have a prisoner at the tower, who kidnapped both you and Agent McLennan." I shook my head feigning innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Fury just glared. "Okay I may know what your talking about." It was still silent. And Fury's One eyed creepy pirate glare "Fine." I sighed rolling my eyes. "he's in the basement."

"Miss Stark. Both yourself and the avengers are to escort The prisoner onto the SHIELD ship. Where you will start your profile review. Is that clear?" He gave me yet another creepy pirate glare. I swear this man must have been practising that when he was still in diapers. Okay I could totally see a baby Furry in a cot closing one eye practising his glare whilst he cradled his toy gun…. Creepy….

"I said Is that clear Miss Stark?" Fury's voice jerked me back to reality. I screwed up my face as I replied.

"Crystal." I rolled my eyes as I walked into the hall where the avengers had clearly been listening to my conversation.

"It looks like were going on a field trip kids."

* * *

**Booklover, you were right my apologies, Lollypops101, the end is not nigh, and would you like to see more pepper? It can be arranged. **

**Now, As for is this the loast you will see of me?**

**HELL NO. You can't get rid off me that easy, there's still a long way to go yet! **

**Read AND Review!**

**Blaze!**


	24. The Destroyer- I mean Helicarrier

**siuhrghfuzhduohiahdiuhasihdb hcvbxibdxh**

* * *

"Jex! Knock it off!" Cap gave me a flat look and I paused in my attempts to mimic the rotors of the helicopter we were currently flying on. I opened my mouth to protest however our a arrival on a large heli-carrier distracted me.

"This is so cool!" I grinned dashing out onto the platform of the ship. No matter how many times I visited the headquarters in the sky the view never got old. I stood breathless as the clouds tumbled around me, a wide grin on my face as the air rushed around me almost knocking me off my feet. I made an noise of protests as Loki grabbed me by the collar and gently tugged me inside.

"Not even you can survive in sub zero temperatures." He reminded me with a grin.

"You don't know that. I might possess some sort of superhuman immunity for all you know!" I laughed,

"Well, If you really want to we can test that theory?" Loki grinned at me devilishly as he moved over to the door, cracking it open an inch, freezing cold air blasted into the corridor.

"No. No. It's okay. I'll stay inside!" I said quickly, poking my tongue at him as he laughed. "So." I said with an evil glint in my eye casting a quick look at the deserted hallway. The other Avengers had gone ahead to some important debriefing meeting I was supposed to be at. However I had a much better idea. "I think I know where there holding Jacob! C'mon!" I grabbed Loki's hand a half towed him through the hallway until we reached the brig where I stopped in my tracks hiding behind the wall.

"Damn it," I poked my head around the corner for a moment to see Fury staring intently at the uncovered Passover between the brig and the rest of the hallway. "This sucks!" I sighed and slid down the wall until my butt rested on the ground. Loki smirked sliding down next to me.

"All is not lost Little Jex, You give up far to easily these day's my dear," I raised an eyebrow at him as he lent towards his breath tickling my ear, "What we need is a distraction." I allowed him to lean across me sussing out the situation with Fury for himself. "When everything goes to Chaos. Run!" He told me before closing his eyes for a moment. I giggled as heard his voice from the next room.  
"Hey Fury! I got the Tesseract. Na, Na, Na, Na!" The ship started to go into the lockdown a loud siren pierced the air louder than a foghorn. As thick steel door began to slide shut. I slipped my hand into Loki's dragging him across the platform barely able to run for laughing. We made it with seconds to spare. I collapsed to the ground spluttering with laughter.

"You truly are a god!" I managed to gasp out, "That was the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Loki regarded me seriously with a smirk.

"If you though it sounded funny you should have seen it." I raised an eyebrow as a corporal form of Loki appeared in front of me, swinging the tesseract in the air.

"Hey Fury!" It called cocking it's head. "I have the tesseract ! Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!" It sung swinging it's hips in time with the Na's. That was enough to set me off again, I burst out laughing as Loki grinned beside me.

"God this brings back memory's," I said after I had recovered, glancing around at the torture chamber, "Remember that time I interrogated you, and you threatened Clint, and I tricked your plans out of you." I laughed "Good times" Loki smirked at me.

"Remember that time I kidnapped you and I threatened to duck tape you mouth shut. Now those were the Good times." Loki ducked as I good naturedly swiped at him.

"If your all finished." A sullen voice sounded out from the shadows I raised an eyebrow as Loki pushed me back taking a protective stance in front of me.

"Loki it's okay. The big bad Jacob is all locked up in his glass cage." I grinned walking up the gang plank and tapping on the thickly reinforced glass. "Remember being locked up in here, how much fun was that!" I grinned causing Loki to roll his eyes.

"Yes because staring at a blank wall is so much fun. I swear for Christmas I'm buying you a dictionary." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't bother I already have like five of them. That's generally the only gift the people who work at Stark Industries buy me. I wonder why?" Loki smirked sadistically

"Yeah, It's a real mystery." In the back ground Jacob coughed and I turned my attention back to him.

"What?" I asked him flatly. "Seriously. If your looking for entertainment I can drop you off the ship and see if you survive the drop to the bottom."

"Well," Jacob drawled. "If any of you would actually listen to me. I have information that may help you." God seriously. Was all this dude do was quote movies all day. I mean his kidnapping could have come from the book kidnapping for dummies and his negotiation skills were nah da, as in nil, as not there at all.

"Alright tell us." I shrugged. At any rate, Loki and I's pretend 'interrogation' could at least keep us away from Fury for a couple more hours.

"Release me and I'll tell you." This caused both Loki and I to laugh. Was this guy for real? He seriously thought the god of mischief and I of all people was going to let him walk free.

"How about you tell me everything you know and I won't drop you to your death. Sound good?" I replied sweetly causing Loki to chuckle.

"Fine," Jacob sighed. "EVIL is just another name for Valentino Industries. Ethan Valentino Industries Limited."

"Right," I shook my head. Valentino Industries were one of Stark industries biggest competitors. Or they were until Tony and I had bought them out back when I was around ten. "Well look into it," I said before walking away Loki at my side. He raised an eyebrow at me, I sighed, "Complete nutter." Loki nodded his agreement. I stepped back as Loki opened the door and a Calvary of guns were toted in our direction.

"Loki step away from the girl."

* * *

**MusicalLover, awh thanks and read away, Jazzismylilninja, Will do, and thanks, I'm glad you love it. **

**I'm back at school. and back at updating regularly. **


	25. Explanations Or something like that

**WE DID IT. WE MADE IT. 100 REVIEWS THAT'S THE ONE. NOW THIS CHAPTERS READY SO LETS ALL READ ON!. **

* * *

"Miss Stark would you care to explain to me what you were doing in the brig with a high security prisoner, and a dangerous criminal?" Fury asked me with a glare.

"Having a party," I shrugged non committedly. "What?" I sighed exasperated. "It was a prank. Yes Loki and I decided it would be funny to put the ship into lock down. So sue us. Some off the staff thought it was funny." Fury just glared at me before motioning at me to leave.

"Miss Stark, You will be under continuous guard for the rets of your stay here."

"Okay." I shrugged. "So whose going to be guarding me?" I asked curiously.

"I will." I whipped around to seem my third favourite SHIELD agent. (Super hot boy friend being the first favourite, kickass ninja best friend being the second.)

"Phil!" I grinned running over and giving him a hug.

"Miss Stark!" Phil grinned towing me out off the command station. "You've been on board less than five minutes and your already under full guard. That must be a new record."

"My life's a record Phil my friend. However if Guinness actually documented each of my records their book would turn into The book of records achieved by Jess Stark." Phil smirked,

"So Miss Stark is their anywhere in particular we're heading?" he asked as I we wandered through the hallways.

"To paradise. Or at least Bruce's paradise. Don't worry we'll visit Cap soon enough, I know your desperate to get re-acquainted with our very own human icicle. However I have some urgent business in the lab. You can actually go visit him next door if you like. I just have a few emails I'm expecting from Stark Industries," I lied.

"Miss Stark, if you wish to be alone, all you have to do is ask for me to wait for me outside." He said with a wry grin.

"That works too," I said meekly as I stepped in side the lab, to find Bruce fiddling with a few chemicals.

"What's up Doc?" I asked crossing the room to where there was a set of screens set up for Tony and I's use, I thumbed in my code to the Stark personal server as Bruce replied.

"Not much, just doing some research. "

"Mhm," I murmured tapping in some commands for Jarvis. "I've gotta go, but I'm sure Tony will play Science Superheros if you ask him nicely." I grinned distracted as Bruce shook his fist half heartedly at me.

"Get of here you little villain." I smirked before ducking out.

"Did they just take you out of the oven because baby your hot." I grinned at Clint as I leant on his door.

"Your so beautiful you make me forget my pickup lines." he smiled at me,

"You have more than one?" I smirked at him as I sauntered into his bedroom kicking the door shut behind me and sinking against the wall. "Baby sitting's only been gone on for like five minutes and I'm already sick of it." Outside the room Phil coughed.

"I can hear what your saying Miss Stark." Clint chuckled as I called out.

"Love you Coulson."

"I'm sure you do." The lock clicked in the door. " Don't panic Miss Stark, I'll be back in a moment." I turned over and tried to wrench the door open. When that didn't work I started to bash on the door.

"Let me out! I'm not kidding Coulson!" their was no reply. This set me into panic mode. I proceeded to attempt to bash the door down screaming. "Help!" I paused listening for any sign of reply. The silence that echoed was deafening. "Tony's gonna kill me when he finds out." Resigned I slunk over to Clint's bed and flopped down on it. "Looks like it's jut you and me kid."

"Move over, L.J." Clint nudged me to the wall gently before laying down beside me.

"L What now?"

"L.J, Little Jex, because you are both a midget and called Jess." I elbowed him.

"I'm not a midget!" I protested grudgingly moving over to the wall.

"Yes. You. Are." He smirked at me

"Am not!" I said elbowing him again.

"You are, and I'll prove it." With a flash Clint had me pinned on the bed his face resting inches above my own, his feet dangling far past mine off the end of the bed.

"You're just freakishly tall," I said fighting to keep my breathing even.

"Your just freakishly small," Clint said, his face almost touching mine, his sapphire gaze was trained on mine, unwavering and unflinching. Before I knew it his lips were on mine a soft as velvet I relaxed into the kiss pulling back as my phone buzzed playing Robot man, my tone for Jarvis. "You've got to be kidding me!" I protested wiping my mouth. Clint made a move to pull me back towards him. "Oh no, I've seriously got to take this!" I pulled out my phone sliding out form under Clint. "Shit." My voice trembled as I swore.

'"Is everything oka-." I cut him off, and punched a number into my phone.

"Hey, I'm in Clint's room. The door's locked. Come get me?" A minute the later the door was opened to reveal a curious looking Ally taking in the scene before her with incredulousness.

"Do I want to know." I ignored her turning to Clint.

"I'm sorry I've gotta go, everything will be explained later." I called grabbing Ally and towing her out of the room.

* * *

**YOUR NIGHTMARES NIGHTMARE! YOUR MY 100TH REVIEWER. THANKYOU/CONGRATULATIONS. CONVERSLOVER. Me either I love them both. there like PB and J sandwiches. You can't have one without the other. Or in this case. You can. BOOKLOVER YOUR AWESOMEMAZING! AND SO VERY VERY SOON! CYR911. YOUR MY FIRST EVER REVIEWER. THANKYOU! MUSCIAL LOVER THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! AND I CANT WAIT TO GIVE YOU MORE. CCGG! AHHHH *HUGS* I'm so excited! AND AHHH *HUGS* About dream! And The Jex says The THANKS! **

**AHHHH I should probably turn caps lock on. I will write soon. **

**Read and Review! **


	26. I do what I want When I want

Previously on OOO

"I'm sorry I've gotta go, everything will be explained later." I called grabbing Ally and towing her out of the room.

* * *

"Where's the fire?" Ally asked me jokingly as we tore through the halls of the SHIELD battle ship, or as I liked to call it, 'the destroyer'.

"Stark Industries." I replied, Ally's grinned dropped.

"Wait there really is a fire?"

"Wait what? No. Stark isn't on fire but it's where were heading."

"Shouldn't we tell Tony?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well tell him when we get there promise."

"Okay," Ally raised an eyebrow as we burst into the hanger, dashing over to one of the planes.

"Alright here's how this is going to work." I said pulling a gun out of my thigh holsters. "This is what you people would call a hold up. Ally and I have gone rouge." Ally raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "your going to fly us to Edwards air force base and you'll drop us there. Then you'll fly back here,"

"And when asked you'll tell them absolutely nothing. Do I make myself clear?" Ally said in a menacing tone that even I raised an eyebrow at.

"So why are we going to Edwards Air Force Base?" Ally asked as she flopped down in a chair beside me keeping her rifle lazily levelled at the pilots head.

"Because." I told her unsheathing a long thin dagger and beginning to toss it casually in the air with practised dexterity. I liked to go for the more stealthy approach to threatening.

"Because why?" Ally asked with such exaggerated patience that I was forced to roll my eyes.

"Because when the Avengers come looking for us, and believe me they will. They would know to go straight to Stark towers, but because were landing at Edwards Air Force Base they're going to have to look across the whole of Miami. And besides I have a few friends on base who might be able to help get us out undetected. " Ally nodded seeing the sense in my words.

"So let me guess, we've become Rouge because even a reason as crappy as that," at this she gave me a pointed look. I shrugged. " Will bring the Avengers to Miami but prevent them from tearing up the city."

"Something like that. I mean you should have seen Tony that one time he lost me in the supermarket. The man went nuts. And that was before you added psychotic gods and evil organisations to the equation. " I smirked.

"Yeah and plus, it gives these guys something to tell them." Ally was interrupted as a voice came squawking from the communications box.

"This is Ghostrider 909030. You are currently operating an unauthorised flight. Return to base immediately." I leant over into the cockpit picking up a headset.

"Is this the speaker thingy?" I asked the pilot, he nodded briefly. I relaxed back in my chair slipping the headset over my head.

"Ghostrider 90-something-0. This is SHIELD agent Jessica Stark Rank: Awesome requesting to talk to Director Nick Fury!" There was a scuffle on the other end as Ally leant in to listen.

"Miss Stark this is Agent Hill, I'm requesting you to return to base immediately."

"And Miss Agent, I've never been good at doing what I'm told so I guess were both going to be disappointed. Any way I asked to talk to Fury not you." There was a brief silence

"Miss Stark get back to base!" Fury thundered.

"Yeah that's not going to happen. I'm just calling to inform you that both Agent McLennan and I, have decided that after some time off, that the good guy life isn't for us. Consider this your notice. We're going rouge."

"Your doing what?" Fury asked incredulously.

"Sorry but the bad guy life has better dental!" I smirked leaning back into the cockpit. "Oh and we planted a bomb somewhere on the ship. Bye!" I switch off the com unit. Ally raised an eyebrow and I grinned. Sometimes you just had to have a little fun. A few minutes later my phone was playing 'Danger Zone' The ring tone I'd programed for Rhodey.

"Hello!" I said brining my phone to a ear.

"Hey Jex. An unidentified aircraft just flew into our military no-fly zone. I already called Tony and he said it wasn't him. That wouldn't have anything to do with you would it?"

"Yeah it does." I shrugged, "Please don't shoot it down. I'm in it." "And I have a friend with me." I tacked on as an after thought.

"Okay your clear to land,"

"Thanks Rhodey, oh and if Tony asks you never heard from me."

"This wouldn't be another one of your pranks would it?" Rhodey's voice echoed down the line.

"No. But it's imperative that Tony have absolutely no idea of my whereabouts."

"Okay," Rhodey said unhappily.

'That's my boy! Now there's one more thing I need you to do for me." I grinned. More than a few minutes later, the chapter started to descend onto the air force base. The second we had touched down the door was yanked open revealing a familiar freckled face.

"Hey Jex. How's it going?" Dimitri grinned wrapping me in a bear hug the moment I emerged from the chopper.

"I'm Good Dimitri, this is Ally!" Ally nodded in greeting mouthing 'spunk' at me as Dimitri led us out from under the rotors. I mouthed 'boyfriend' back with a grin. "So Jex, Rhodey said you needed a favour."

"Yeah. I need you to get us out of here disguised."

* * *

**I'm still really excitedly happy! **

**CCGG, Yeah I know right! but on the plus side it gets better. You just wait till book three! And yeah, couldn't kill him. Always had a soft spot for phil. Happy almost Valentines to you. *recieves best damn poptart ever made* awh you shouldn't have! *hands over small golden Captain america statue and small Cap figure made out of poptarts! And for you. A V-day post! and okay. I get the hint :D. Also because I am like the greatest author ever. I'm going to upload a chapter on my Birthday! the 19th of Feb. and I might right a special bonus chapter too!**

**BOOKLOVER. I cracked up so hard when I read this. Good thing I was at lunch. You just wait until book three. I promise you. You will need to call an ambulance because you are about to hyperventilate. **

**Musicallover, I'm glad you love and I am more than happy to oblige with more!**

**CYR911. Of course you are, you always be my number 1. And you'll just have to wait and see, **

**Until then, **

**Stay Safe, Happy and REVIEW!**

**Until then, **


	27. The shortish long version

**Happy Valentines day! (well at my time anyway!) Hope you all get lots of love.**

* * *

"I hope you didn't get into too much trouble from the paintball fight," I said to Dimitri. "Or for this," I tacked on as an Afterthought. We were currently in the back of an army convey truck, dressed like soldiers with our freshly printed army I.D cards. I was Alexandria Sloan-Reilly and Ally was now Samantha Holt.

"Nah it wasn't to bad. The general was pretty easy on me. I only had kitchen and bathroom duty for a week. And it was totally worth it. Rhodey's face!" Beside me Dimitri grinned. "So tell me, why are we sneaking out of base? Under the cover of…" He leaned his head out of the truck. "Midday?"

"It's midday? Seriously. What's wrong with these evil master minds. Can't they wait to hold their evil schemes till midnight, or even dusk. I mean it's a Saturday. I should be sleeping, not chasing evil guys around the countryside." From across the truck Ally rolled her eyes at me. "Back to the point." I recovered from my rant. "Ally and I have decided to go rouge, so we basically have the entirety of a highly secret they'd kill me for telling you about it, organisation after us, oh and add to that a highly overprotective brother who can access any type of computer in the world." I smirked at him. "I probably should have told you that before you signed up for this," Dimitri laughed. S

"Maybe. But just remember I'm your protector. I protect." I giggled.

"Great analogy there Dimitri. I can see that you obviously topped your English class." As Dimitri swatted at me I became aware of the army truck pulling to a stop. "Okay kids," they both gave me a flat look. "Fine. Okay Adults." I said sarcastically. "here's our mission. We sneak upstairs. We access the Stark computer then we sneak back down here and we don't get caught." I grinned. "Sound good?"

"Peace of cake." Ally smirked.

"Wait!" We both turned to Dimitri. "Shouldn't we change into slightly less ostentatious clothes?" Ally and I smirked.

"There used to seeing me walk in dressed like a wack job with a couple of weirdo's I picked up off the street. Trust me. Half the stuff I bring into those doors is no where near as weird as the stuff Tony does. The trick my dear friend, is confidence."

As we crossed the threshold the only thing missing was the background music. However me being me. I knew how to make an entrance. Just as I'd instructed them Ally and Dimitri walked tall behind me with a 'I own this joint' attitude that mirrored my own. Jaws dropped as we crossed the lobby by passing security without even a look. There was only one word to describe us as we piled into the Stark personal elevator. Swagalicious.

"Good Afternoon Miss Stark." Jarvis's voice lit up as we tumbled out into the living quarters of the tower.

"Hey Jarvis. You miss me?" I asked walking over to a computer screen. "Alright we got work to do." Ally and Dimitri made themselves comfortable as I lost myself in Jarvis's data bank. A couple of minutes later I was done. "Either of you want to check your Facebook's before we go?" I asked logging out.

"You were on Facebook that whole time?"

"And Twitter, and Tumblr and the FBI'S database, And the CIA's search engine oh and I almost forgot I used Fury's personal login to search SHIELD." Ally's mouth was agape.

"You used what to search what?" She asked.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Fury's always so busy he never logs out of his computers on the brig just in case the ship goes down." I shrugged. "It doesn't take a genius to fiddle with a few buttons and get his password. Believe it or not but his password is actually I_am_a_pirate. Well it is now cause I got bored and changed it." Ally rolled her eyes.

"So why were you on Facebook?"

"Facebook. The home base of Stalkers everywhere. Interestingly enough I got more information off Facebook than I did off any of the government sites."

"Go Figure." Dimitri shrugged. "Just out of curiosity who were you stalking."

"All in good time my friend. However it's time to put your swag on and get changed into some kick ass clothes because it's time to get caught." Moments later Ally and I were dressed in out kickass SHIELD gear. Weapons dangling off all available body space and Dimitri was dressed in one of Hawkeye's old uniforms equipped with some of the random stuff Ally and I had found in the equipment room. As the elevator doors opened into the lobby we paused to pose for the security cameras. Dimitri arms folded across his chest a 'come at me bro' smirk on his face. Ally mimicked firing a gun at the camera with a look on her face that could terrify many a country into submission. I however chose to blow a kiss at the camera, knowing I had pure evil reeking out of every pore. After a moment we continued on our walk ignoring the stares of people in the lobby as we jumped into the back of army truck.

"So now are you going to tell us who you were stalking?" Dimitri asked me as I settled myself in beside him. I sighed.

"You want the long version or the short version?"

* * *

**Happy Valentines day my lovlies, if you got no love. Remember you got all of mine!.**

**YAY for musicallover! I love that you love it and read away!. CYR911, Oh Yeah you know your my number one! ;) GiraffePanda! It's a Giaffee and a panda! and also thanks, damn spell check. Never let a computer do a woman's job! and I'm glad you like it. Booklover, I love the emotional attachment you have invested in Clint and Jex. And don't worry Jex and Dimitri are just friends. He's helping her get out of a jam!**

**YAY Also CCGG. You Valentines update. I know. I'm the best. **

**And if your alone on valentine day, (like I normally am!) You can be my valentine ;) **

**SPREAD THE LOVE PEOPLE! **

**Read and Review, **

**Blaze!**


	28. An explanation in a nutshell, of sorts

**Okay, there's no need to tell me how amazingly awesome I am, but because it's my birthday tomorrow, I'm uploading now, And I have an unrelated birthday chapter that if you want it, I will upload. **

* * *

"Okay." I sighed leaning back trying not to focus on Ally and Dimitri's curious stares. "So basically, there's this company. That used to be one of Stark Industries. I guess you'd call it a major competitor, Tony and I just saw them as our toys." I shrugged at Ally's raised eyebrow. "What?" One of the best ways to keep the nine year old, the seventeen year old and the thirty five year old entertained is to figure out how best to mess with the heads of our 'competition. "Let's just say after a year or maybe it was two." I shrugged, "We landed their overseas contracts and that sent them out of business. Shortly after that the head of the company killed himself and his two sons were sent to live with their mom." I shrugged. I'd sympathized right up with them until a year later when both my parents died. I mean at least they still had one of their parents. All Tony and I had was each other. Ally patted my shoulder gently, but I wasn't finished with my tale. "So that's the story of the Valentino brothers. Well at least that's all it was to me and Tony, a good memory of our father up until a couple of days ago." Dimitri looked at me confused.

"What happened a few day's ago?"

"Well there was this guy. Who tried to kidnap Ally and I awhile back, remember Jacob?" Ally spat on the floor of the truck. "Well I was talking to him that one time Loki and I were locked in the Prison room." I turned to Dimitri who was about to ask another question. "It's a long story. Well anyway. Jacob told me that evil really stood for Ethan Valentino Industries Limited, which I was under the impression was sunk so I did a bit of research and it turns out that his two sons are still alive, Kane is about Tony's age, married and has a career as a chef. Adrian however just graduated from high school and it looks like he's just picked up the family business and is out for blood. I got his address of Facebook. He managed to hide it from police the CIA and the FBI by taking his mothers name but. SHIELD held a record of the name change and like most ignorant people, he put his address on his Facebook page allowing people like me to find his address with the click of a mouse." Dimitri looked impressed, Ally shrugged she was used to my stalker skills. I grinned as the truck pulled to a stop. "Let's have some fun."

"Interrogation, Interrogation, I love my torturous occupation!" I laughed jumping out of the truck. Ally rolled her eyes but nonetheless skipped with me as the three of us made our way up to the front of the imposing warehouse structure, it was old and derelict but the pointed iron fence that surrounded it looked solid and the guards who stood out front looked like the kind of people who shouldn't be messed with. Lucky for us. We were the kind of people who messed with those sorts.

"Good evening gentlemen, my name is Blaze, this is Genie and…" I paused looking at Dimitri. "Shadow. Your masters are expecting us." I finished off with a quirky raise of my eyebrows. They glared at us for a moment whilst someone barked orders at them in those cool walkie-talkies guards have. A moment late the doors opened revealing a thickly set older looking man.

"Miss…?"

"Blaze,"

"Miss Blaze, if you and your friends would care to accompany me, master Adrian will see you in the study." I nodded and we fell into step behind him, the eyes of the guards following us until we passed the threshold and the door slammed shut behind us. The man quickly shepherded us into what I guess used to be the site office. Now it looked like the rest of the warehouse. Sturdy but it need of a woman's touch.

"Master Adrian, a pleasure," I said to the lean boy who sat in the chair opposite the desk.

"Mistress Stark, the pleasure is all mine."

"It's been a while, when was the last time I saw you… was it before or after you had people kidnap me. You need to update your henchmen by the way, they lack challenge. " I said lounging in the chair opposite the solid wooden desk. Ally and Dimitri standing behind me.

"I'll take that under advisement." He said with a sigh. Damn this kid was good, most people would be running for the hills. Or a knife by now. "So, tell me Miss Stark why are you here?"

"You tell me," I replied

"Before my father died," Adrian began. "He asked my brother Kane and I one thing. To get revenge on the people who took everything from him." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"That's it. Daddy issues. That's why you tried to have me kidnaped? Just because my family put your daddy out of business?" I rolled my eyes and turned to Ally. "Maybe we should have brought Tony, they could have had a 'My daddy didn't love me enough' pity party." Adrian glared at me

"My brother, Kane ignored my father's request and went to get married. He was okay with you taking our father from us. Our uncle, however regained the family honour by wrecking his revenger upon your family. But for me that wasn't enou-" I cut him off,

"What do you mean your uncle wrecked his revenger upon my family?" Adrian laughed.

"Surely Miss Stark you can't have thought that the car accident that killed your parents was just an accident." Ally placed her hands on my shoulders restraining me.

"You shouldn't have told me that." Adrian smirked.

"And why not?" Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Before I was just going to kick your ass. Now I'm going to make you regret ever being born."

* * *

**All my lovesicles, to those who reviewed. And yes. I am kind of high because I'm massively excited for ****_MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!_**

**Now, I wrote a totally unrelated birthday chapter, because I'm in the birthday spirit. **

**IF YOU WANT IT LET ME KNOW! **

**Now onto the reviews!**

**CYR911, My gratitude to you once again, thank you for your wonderfulistic review. And I'm glad you like it. Booklover. I'm glad your relieved and trust me, you are going to love the chapter after next. And then some, And I promise I will update soon. CCGG, It's all good, I saw your review so I decided to update, I was going to wait till my birthday but what the hell. I'll do the birthday chapter tomorrow, *hugs* awh thanks, I hop you had an ahmashing valentines day. And Happy V-Day to you too! Abd U'm sorry about the three words, but I love how your the only person I know who takes me to task and calls me an ASS when you feel like it. Seriously made me laugh, your the best! **

**Readsies to the Reviewsies everyone! **


	29. A very Avengers birthday! BONUS CHAPTER

**Happy Birthday too me, Happy Birthday too me, Happy Birthday too me, Happy Birthday too me, ! If you haven't realized it's my birthday**** today,**

* * *

"Little J. Wake up." Someone was shaking me from my dreams. I tried to ignore them. "Aww…come on! You're not that lazy, are you?" I heard a chuckle…I knew that chuckle anywhere. I poked my head up from my covers to find Tony, Ally, Clint, Loki, Thor, Cap, Bruce and Natasha all crowded into my bedroom.

"Tony?" I asked curiously pulling my covers tighter around me. "Why is everybody in my room at…" I checked my watch, before yelling incredulously "SIX in the morning?"

"Suck it up baby girl. Your being abducted," Tony gave me a satisfied smirk before turning to Ally. "If you need us to subdue her, we'll be right outside. Do you worst." He said amused as the men all left the room. Natasha stayed perched at the end of my room looking bored. Ally however moved over to my closet and began to rifle trough it.

"Are you all good there?" I asked her sarcastically as she tossed my clothes on the floor.

"Yeah, actually. Feeling pretty good." She replied with a grin as she threw a loose hot-rod red knee length dress at me. "Put that on." She told me and began to rifle through my shoes. When I didn't move she glanced at me exasperatedly. "Jex. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either way. I get what I want."

"I hate you. You know that?" I told her rolling my eyes as I pulled the bright red silk number over my head, tossing my pyjamas in the corner.

"I know you do." She grinned tossing me a pair of matching stilettos.

"See this is why, from now on, I'm only keeping sneakers in there." Ally chuckled before telling me to hurry up and get a move on. I muttered something incoherent as she tilted my head up, spilling my makeup bag onto my bed and began to paste a number of different vials and containers of powders and creams onto my face.

"Perfect." Ally said with a grin. "You look gorgeous." It was then that there was a rap on my door. Clint popped his head around the corner.

"Hey beautiful, can I come in?"

"Nope!" I said turning my head away. "You both know something I don't. So I'm not friends with either of you until you tell me. "

"It's a surprise!" Ally said like it was obvious.

"I hate surprises!" I pouted at her.

"I might not be able to tell you anything, but I do bring coffee!" Clint grinned at me.

"Fine. Your forgiven." I grinned at him, as he passed me the steaming cup.

"Mhm." He grinned as I took a long sip. "But unfortunately. Your going to have to give me that back. This might get messy."

"But." I said softly, clutching the cup to my chest as Clint held out his hand. Ally was snorting as I sadly passed my treasured substance over to my boyfriend.

"C'mon. We're gonna be late!" Ally grinned, grabbing my hand and towing me out of my room, as we walked through the hall, Natasha at my back and Ally and Clint boxing me in from either side, I knew that escape wasn't an option.

I took a deep breath as we came to the door, preparing myself for anything. Ally reached out, and slid the door open pushing me inside. I was met with darkness and stillness. Even the blinds were shut. I was about to ask JARVIS for some illumination when the lights switched on of their own accord, confetti and neon streamers assaulted me - were those Christmas lights? - and one loud, collective shout rang out. "Happy Birthday, Jex!"

And suddenly everyone I cared about was standing in front of me. I buckled to the floor slightly as my brother jumped down from the bookcase and landed on my back.  
"Are you surprised?" He asked excitedly leaning over my shoulder so I could see his grin.

"Definitely." I grinned as he slid off my back and pulled me into a tight hug. "Happy 18th. Little Sister," He grinned before raising a bottle of Bourbon to the gathered crowd. "Now lets get her smashed." I rolled my eyes at him with a smile of my own as Rhodey came up and gave me a warm hug, whispering good luck in my ear and Ally's proud 'I organised the whole thing grin, when she stood next to me. But I wasn't looking at them, I was looking at Fury, who wore his usual stern expression, and at - was that Hill? In a dress?

This was rapidly making less and less sense. Well it was until I spotted the big fat table groaning under weight the presents. I started to make my way over until I found Clint hand on my shoulder.

"Later." I rolled my eyes at him affectionately, before turning to the crowd.

"What does a girl have to do to get a legal drink around here."

My request was met with a chorus of cheers, but Ally held up her hands. "Who wants cake first?" Her offer was met with much louder shouts. The loudest was a squeal. That one came from me. Everyone reseated themselves at the table and waited for Ally to get the cake from the refrigerator. I looked around, surveying the expressions of my guests. Rhodey looked disapprovingly at the tall glass filled with sprits that Tony had handed me to skull. So did Cap. And Natasha, to a slightly lesser degree. Bruce had his phone in his hand. Ready to dial 911 when I passed out. I couldn't blame them; after all, they didn't know the Stark drinking capability as well as I did. They made me sit at the head of the table this time, and I had to admit that it was much better than sitting next to Fury. Ally brought out the cake, and they managed to narrowly avoid a fiasco when they lit the candles. (you would have thought that four scientists alone should be able to work a simple lighter, but boy, those things were tricky. Eventually, they had to delegate the task to Steve, who somehow accomplished it without inflicting any injuries. I was sure that it was beginner's luck. I made a mental note to start designing easy-to-use candle lighters ASAP. Or maybe candles that lit themselves.)

They were about to start singing "Happy Birthday" when Bruce said, "Wait!" The outburst drew the attention of the guests, in case they suddenly had to run for their lives, but the doctor didn't start to morph. Instead, he jumped up and hurried to the bar, then returned just as quickly with a box of multicolored paper party hats. There was a sudden mad scramble for the good colours and somehow poor Bruce ended up with a green-and-purple-striped they had finished snickering at the color-coded doctor, the guests launched enthusiastically into the birthday song. Well, most of the guests, considering that Natasha was probably still playing angry birds, and didn't participate in frivolous human activities like singing at parties anyway, even when she was in a good mood. All right, so Thor and Rhodey sang enthusiastically. (Whoever had taught Thor the words had actually done a pretty good job.) Everyone else, JARVIS included, either sang along softly, voices gaining strength as they went on, or didn't sing at all. Then it was time for me to lean over blow out the candles and make a wish. As the smell of candle smoke filled the air. I reached over and grabbed a thick knife. Cap leant in front of Natasha just slightly as I rolled my eyes slicing into the cake.

"Did you hit the bottom?" Ally leant over curiously to survey the damage. "She did!" Ally yelled pulling Clint over. "You have to kiss the closest boy!" she said in a sing song voice. Tony was visibly grumbling as I reached over and sunk into a tender kiss with Clint. He smiled as we broke apart and I sashayed over to my brother and best friend giving them both a big hug.

"Thankyou." I grinned at them. "For the best birthday ever!"

* * *

**Because I'm a psycho, I wrote an extra chapter, for my birthday. Just a bonus chapter, for my birthday! cause I'm in the spirit. **

**cyr911, awhhhhhh thankyou. And damn straight this shits gunna go down in the next chapter! YAY FOR THE SHIT! **

**Booklover! Awh hell to the yes ass whopping for the win!**

**GiraffePanda, because copy and paste documents, do not work for me when people are forcing me to move from my typing perch. (AS random seniors locker today, just if you wanted to know.) I promise it wont happen again.**

**Once again. Today's my birthday, so hence the awesome birthday bonus chapter. the story will continue uninterrupted next week. **

**Read and Review!**


	30. To the death Or something like that

**Awh thanks for the birthday wishes guys, now on with the story!**

* * *

"Guards!" Adrian called with a smirk. Within seconds the entire room was crowded with thickly set muscle men all dressed in black. I smirked pulling out the daggers from my sheaths and beckoned towards them with a lazy flick of my hand.

"Well what are you waiting for. Come and have a go, if you think your hard enough." That seemed to break the spell the guards descended on us and in a flash of steel, Dimitri, Ally and I split up. I tackled the guard nearest me to the ground wrapping myself around his legs until he toppled over. "Timbre!" I yelled as he collapsed dragging myself back up in time to spar with my next opponent. A female, roughly two or three years my senior "Oh my god. It's Tony Stark!" I said turning my voice high pitched and girly. Instinctively the girl turned around making her first mistake. As she turned I bopped her on the head effectively sending her to the floor unconscious. "I did so not expect that to work," I mused as Ally yelled

"Jex duck!" I ducked hitting the ground as I saw a flash off steel dance above my head as a knife managed to loge itself in the guard behind me. I threw a couple more loose punches into the fray relishing the sound of Back in Black as it started blaring form my pocket.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said to my latest conquest pulling out my phone as I swept the guards feet form under them landing a well placed kick into their ribs. "Hey big brother what's happening?" I asked casually switching to hands free mode.

"Jex! Where are you?" Tony's voice echoed frantically down the line.

"I am… wait hold on, where are we again?" I called to Ally, she shrugged continuing to pulverise the guy she was currently fighting, "In a warehouse somewhere, why? Where are you?" I asked lashing out into some poor guys kneecap.

"I'm on my way to you," I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm just fighting random people." I giggled as across the room all I could hear was Dimitri yelling,

"For SPARTA." Whilst kicking someone in the shins. I couldn't help it. I was such a good influence on people. A few minutes later we were still kicking but. Although it seemed like every time we sent a guard down two more popped up in it's place.

"Someone order a party?" I grinned at Tony who was standing in the doorway to the office with the avengers behind him.

"Tony!" I grinned at my big brother, "Grab a guard and have some fun."

"With pleasure. " I could hear the smirk in Tony's voice as he and the other avengers flooded the room picking off guards one by one. I snuck through the chaos landing the odd punch here and there as I made my way to the front of the room where Adrian was leaning against the wall a smirk on his face but unmistakable fear in his eyes.

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." Adrian's shoulders slumped resigned as he turned his eyes to the sky.

"Forgive me father for I have failed you." I shook my head turning my gaze heavenward.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll make you proud!" I said before stepping into a short fighting stance and punching Adrian square in the jaw. "Just because you didn't want to fight, doesn't mean I'm not going to." I said dogging his loosely thrown punch so it only grazed my forehead creating a deep but small cut. I saw red. Literally. Lashing out with my feet sinking my fists into any flesh I could find until I was hoisted into the air by a familiar hand.

"We do require the mortal alive young one," Thor looked concerned as he noticed the silent tears that had some how etched themselves onto my face.

"Leave it," Clint said stepping forth and gently taking me from Thor's grip he hoisted me into his arms and carried me from the room. I silently wiped away the tears as he gently lifted my head and placed it against his chest. "I guess Jacob wasn't a complete nutter huh?" he said softly. I shook my head burying it in his shoulder, inhaling the soft peppermint smell he seemed to emit.

"How did I not notice that you smell like a purple push pop?" I asked him my words coming out muffled. Clint chuckled ignoring my question, he carried me out to a truck and we set off for home.

* * *

**Unforgettably**** It wont go straight to this chapter, so I 'll move the B-day chapter to the end once this stories over! **

**CYR911, Hells to the yeah! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Giraffe-Panda, typo damn phones and copy can paste!, Booklover, prepare for an interesting twist. Guest. Thanks, and I'm glad you like it! **


	31. Clint's POV

**This chapter is written from Clint's perspective, as Jex passed out by the end chapter. **

* * *

Clint's P.O.V

Saying that the others were upset was an understatement. By the time Tony had stopped screaming at the world in general, all of the avengers had been alerted and were crowded around. After a quick examination Bruce instructed him to take Jex to her room, that rest was the only thing she needed. For a fleeting moment, he respected the doctor for being the only calm, sane one there.

All of the other men were thundering at him, firing questions, trying to inspect the damage. Tony's assistant Pepper held Jess's limp hand while she let a few quiet tears slip at the sight of the girl. In the background, cuffed, bleeding and smirking was Adrian. This infuriated Clint; he wanted to shake the man, harm him. The unconscious girl that was braced against him had been beaten, shot, threatened, but had not cried. Not one tear, not once. He knew he had to leave, or he would give Jex to Ally and let his anger get the best of him.

"Let me through," he snarled.

Had Banner not spoken up, they probably would not have let him leave. But the team parted and allowed him to move her to her room. They watched him go, and it didn't surprise him when one broke away and followed. Ally trailed behind him, and when they arrived to the door said, "If you wait here, I'll get her some fresh clothes. The ones she's wearing are nasty."

"Good Idea," he replied, nudging the door open. He lifted Jex and laid her on the bed so that only her feet dangled off. Without a word, he turned and paced back into the hallway, waiting for Ally to change Jex's clothes. Nudity didn't bother him, nor was the girl hard on the eyes, but it felt invasive to watch his girlfriend be stripped while she lay bloody and unaware.

"Okay, we're good here," Ally called after a few minutes, and he re-entered to see Jess tucked under the covers like a child. Ally smoothed Jex's hair and sighed.

"She looks like shit, but her head is already better." Her eyes flickered over to him, and she nervously pushed her sunglasses up. "Are you staying here? With her?"

"Yeah. I'll call you when she wakes up."

"Okay. Um. Call me when you want a break?"

"I'm not leaving her side," he said, growing impatient. "You'd better go. Tony looked like he wanted to rip Adrian's head off." Clint paused before adding darkly. "And he wasn't the only one."

"Alright. Just call me as soon as she wakes up," Ally said looking as if she wanted to stay, but she moved to make her exit anyway. She hesitated, hand on the doorknob, before shooting him one last defiant glare. "And don't try anything shady!" Ally half-shouted before slamming the door.

Clint stood there for a second, slightly stunned that his best friend had just shouted a command at him, before he sank down onto the edge of the bed. At this point, it shouldn't surprise him how Ally was protective over Jex. The two had only known each other for a year, and were already closer than sisters.

Clint turned his head and stared at the said girl, studied her. Her face was heart-shaped, with lips that were small but full; her eyes, when opened, seemed big and lucid, as if she was constantly laughing. Two small dimples that showed when she smiled.

He had stuck his neck out for this girl countless times, engaged her in conversation, saved her from her own mouth. Protected her and let her in, sharing this about his past her had never let anyone else know before.

She was bright and quirky. Action first, thinking later. Like a missile of destruction dealing with the consequences later. She would do whatever it took to make things right in the world. It was one of the first things that he had admired about her. Ever since he had first laid eyes on her, curled up in Tony's chair, textbooks spread around her, smiling dangerously even in her sleep, he knew that she was force to be reckoned with. And that was why, if he was brutally honest, he loved her.

From his seat beside her bed, Clint bent over at the waist, rested a hand against her cheek and listened to her breathe.

The first thing she noticed was the weight on her legs, heavy and hot. Jex groaned and slapped a hand over her eyes, trying to block the light. Her head ached something fierce, but the rest of her felt fine. Normal. Like she had never been shot or kicked.

Stretching, she looked down and noticed she'd be changed into a silk business shirt of Tony's and pajama shorts. The horror on her face must have been tangible, because a voice said from the other side of the room,

"Calm down. You look like your about to have a coronary. Ally changed your clothes."

Jess started and saw Clint sitting on the couch, book face-down in his lap. So he had been watching her all this time. She was pretty sure she had sleep talked again. Awkward.

"I'm calm, I'm calm," Jess said, and gave him a half-smile. "How long was I out?"

"Around six hours. How are you feeling?" Clint asked concerned as he reached over to feel her temperature.

"I definitely feel better. I need some aspirin, though. My head is killing me," she sighed, and stretched one last time.

"We need to go talk to the Steve straight away. He was up all night talking to Fury, something about trying to keep you and Ally in a job?" Clint told her with an affectionate smirk, and she groaned. Jex didn't want to talk about what had occurred, especially when she was still trying to process it herself. The whole event had left her somewhat stunned. All she wanted to consider were simple things: food, aspirin, making red-velvet cupcakes, showering. Not thinking about attacking the man who killed her parents.

Avoidance it was.

"Food and drugs first. Capsicles later."

Clint made a "hmm" sound in his throat, and then threw something to her. Her cell phone landed beside her on the bed, and picked it up experimentally.

"Someone was trying to reach you while you were asleep. It must have been urgent. I counted around fourteen calls."

"Fourteen calls?" Jess said, unlocking the screen to see who had been blowing up her phone.

Oh God.

"Nooo," she whined, and fell back into her pillow.

"Someone unpleasant?"

Jess held the phone over her head, the screen glaring down at her. Taunting her, she was sure of it.

"Fury."

* * *

**Ginger Sherlock. Awh thanks, Much appreciated. Booklover, so how did you like this chapter? Enough Clint for you? :D**

**Till next time, Read and review. **


	32. The end is Nigh

"Yello?" I said tiredly sliding my finger across the screen of my phone.

"Ms Stark." Fury said his voice echoing down the phone as I switched it to speaker for Clint's benefit.

"That I am, what's up Bossman"

"Ms Stark. Might I remind you that you are no longer employed by SHIELD." I raised a sleepy eyebrow.

"I'm sorry go back a bit. Have I been fired without noticing it? Because I mean I'd have to notice someone screaming at me your fired?" Clint snorted at the confused look on my face as Fury said.

"No Ms Stark, you have not been fired, however you may be forgetting the incident a few weeks ago when both yourself and agent McLennan left my service by going rouge." I grinned

"Oh yeah I do remember that. Sorry Fury but the bad guys had way better dental." Hawkeye rolled his eyes affectionately. I swore I could almost hear Fury sigh on the other end.

"Ms Stark. I have been badgered, begged and blackmailed to ask you this question." I grinned sensing that something good was coming.

"Really sir, and what would that be?" Hawkeye smirked catching my enthusiasm.  
"Ms Stark." Fury took a deep breath. "Would you like to re-join the avengers?"

"Well that depends sir," I took a deep breath and grinned wide. "Ally and I have had both had several offers from the CIA, KGB, the MI's 5, 6 and 7 as well a few offers from various hit-men and to be frank sir, their pay grade is much higher. Plus the MI's have hunks like James Bond, and they offered us 00 status. I mean are you going to give us a license to kill." Clint rolled his eyes at me from beside my bed.

"Ms Stark. I don't ask people to join the avengers. People ask me."

"Well sir I hate to break it to you but a few moments ago. It sounded a hell of a lot like you were asking two people to join the avengers." I could briefly hear agent Hill in the background saying.

"Now this is why I hate the Starks!"

"Love you too agent!" I called. There was a few seconds of silence before Fury spoke again.  
"Okay Ms Stark, I'm prepared to do you a deal. We will triple what you were making before, as well as upgrading your health packages in return, after graduating school you return to the avengers full time, under the cover of co-running Stark Industries with you brother. Agent McLennan will return to full duties. I'm willing to wave a probation period so long as the both of you spend a few hours in the training room training new recruits." As Fury fell silent I glanced over at Clint for advice, he waved a hand at me giving me a 'you're an idiot' look. I grinned,

"After great and lengthy discussions with my co-conspirators, we have decided to accept your deal."

"I knew you would Ms Stark. Your first recruit's should be waiting downstairs with their assignments." Fury said,  
"Wait. What? Who are our recruits?" I asked after a few moments silence I realised Fury had hung up. I sighed mumbling a few choice curse words as I dragged my but out of bed and shooed Clint into a corridor so I could change. A few second late I was dressed in a pair of black low-slung army pants with a black T-shirt paired off with a thick leather trench coat I had 'borrowed' from Natasha. Loki raised an eyebrow at my choice off attire but said nothing as we walked down the stairs. I rubbed my eyes as I pulled Ally from the kitchen.

"What's with the kick-ass clothes. Are we robbing a bank again?" she asked with a grin. Her grin slipped as she noticed my scowl.

"Worse. Were training." I said as someone pounded on the door causing a thick knock to reverberated through the house. Sighing I walked up and wrenched the door open blinking as I noticed the two men standing on my front steps. One of whom greeted me with a cheeky grin.

"Dimitri?" I asked confused. Maybe he'd gotten the wrong house? That however ended when he uttered his next couple of words.

"Fury sent me."

"Fury what?" I asked tugging him inside, his friend followed. Dimitri shrugged and handed me two thickly set binders down in front of me. "I've got orders for you and Agent McLennan code name Genie?"

"We know of her," Ally grinned as she grabbed a binder off me.

"You do a bit more than know her," I observed as I flipped through the file. "Look's like I've got Dimitri and you've got Jack," I said grinning at Dimitri.  
"Jack Grisham, navy fighter pilot first class, dishonourable discharge." Jack grinned at us. "I may have buzzed one too many towers." I grinned at him. I was going to like this man, he had an easy going air about him and with chestnut hair he wasn't to bad on the eyes either. He's be a good fit into SHIELD.

"Sounds like fun. In fact I know an air base near hear who are pretty easy going when it comes to being buzzed by iron-man suits…" I grinned. "Were too fast for the cameras! C'mon. Let us show you around."

* * *

**And so we reach the epic conclusions Of O.O.O or as I call it, The B.O, W comes next. of you want. **

**So if you think you can handel the next level of Clint/Jex and some gripping humor. Review and let me know!**

**CYR911, Lol was the intesity intense enough? and trust me the next book is full of CLINT/JEX Feels,**

**Booklover, Fury was not happy indeed, oh and if your interested in the sequel, I plan to make your head explode with Clint and Jexness**

**REVIEW FOR THE SEQUEL. **

**See you soon, **

**Blaze**


	33. SEQUEL IS UP! TO THE MAX!

**GET EXCITED BECAUSE IT'S TIME THE SEQUEL IS HERE SO GET READY AND OPEN YOUR SEARCH BOXES TO…..**

Weddings Wierdo's and Wisecracks.

Join Jex Stark for yet another adventure into the world of criminals, annoying shield agents and the internet. Watch her fight alongside her brother and best friends and she plans the Hen party to outlast all Hen parties and attempts to get the worlds most eligible bachelor down the aisle. Jeer at criminals out of there depth one final time, relive the Hawkeye Jex moments with a GREATER intensity and wait with baited breath for the climatic surprise ending!

**ENJOY,**

**Love Blaze,**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**CCGG, LOL. In a land where there is one story, one captian america's comic crazy goth girl steps up to save an author from her own imagination armed only with a computer and a fanfiction accounts. Witness her awesomisity!. **

**Booklover, Aww thanks, your going to love number 2, **

**CYR911. Thanks, I hope to get funnier ;)**

**Musicallover LOVE YOU!**

**Converslover! thankyou my first sequel reviewer! **

**Stellar-Prime. Megatron Jokes! lol**


End file.
